Nerd Chic
by up side and down
Summary: Cloud has needed glasses his entire life and never knew it. Once he breaks down and gets some spectacles it turns out that he has become quite the spectacle for quite a few people.
1. Cloud Sees Clearly

Something I've been working on for a while now. Probably is going to lead to ASGZC.

* * *

Cloud had been faking it since grade school. The board up front had always been fuzzy. Everyone else seemed to read it fine, but Cloud just assumed that it was his own fault he couldn't read it. His mother didn't catch on either. He didn't want to worry her with his stupid problems.

Nothing would ever be clear and crisp to Cloud's eyes and that was that.

Until he reached Midgar. He could still fake it pretty well. He wasn't the best shot, but he hit the target enough times that no one even thought it was his eyes making him miss. He was just an "okay" shooter and that's all they wanted.

The only person who actually looked up close at Cloud's problem was the one-of-a-kind Zack Fair. It was just a simple training exercise. Some simple sparring since Cloud was better at swords than the rifle (he could see the metal glinting in the light, it was a good hint at what was happening). Zack had held his blade flat and it disappeared in Cloud's vision. He saw Zack's blob waving in front of him a few times.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"Just a sec," Zack said, "quick question."

"What?" Cloud asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Zack asked.

"Two," Cloud responded. It was always fucking two.

"And now?" Zack asked.

"Two again," Cloud said drily, "Can we just spar some more? I have curfew in an hour."

"Wrong." Zack said and brought his fingers up to Cloud's face until the nonexistent fingers became four fuzzy phalanges.

Shit.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Zack asked, "I mean…your bad scores on the exam…this is the reason, isn't it?"

"Does it fucking matter?" Cloud asked.

"Well yeah," Zack said, "First of all, it's kind of dangerous. I could have sliced you in half and you couldn't see it coming. Second, this is totally fixable you dumbass."

"Huh?"

And that's how Cloud was dragged to an optometrist who was more impressed rather than upset about Cloud functioning with his eyesight.

"How do you even read?" she asked.

"I can kind of tell which letters are which," Cloud said, "and I get bigger fonts when I can."

She figured out what sort of prescription he needed and then gave him the bad news.

"You're going to have glass lenses for at least six months."

"What?" Cloud said.

"I'd give you contacts, but I want to give you time to adjust to seeing what the world actually looks like. Contacts might make you dizzy and disoriented," she said, "six months max. Then you can come back."

"Isn't there, like, corrective surgery or something?" Zack asked.

"He has to be twenty-one. Hormones affect your vision. Once he's an adult he can have the operation without reverting back."

"Well…let's see what frames they got," Zack said.

"This is humiliating," Cloud said taking off the third pair of girly pink frames Zack had shoved on his face.

"You can barely see what it looks like."

"The mirror magnifies my reflection," Cloud pointed out, "and you say I'm blind."

"You have a prescription that proves it," Zack said, "Alright though, getting serious."

Zack did get serious. He had a pile of frames for Cloud to try and a stream of semi-helpful commentary as Cloud tried them on.

"No. Makes you look like my grampa. No. Maybe. That's kind of cut-no? Okay no. Maybe. Makes you look like a chocobo with glasses. No that's not all of them! Okay maybe a little. No."

Then Zack halted.

"What?" Cloud asked, glancing in the mirror they provided.

"Those are the ones," Zack said. Cloud didn't see what Zack was seeing in his reflection, but admitted that these didn't make him look as much as a major dork than the rest and took them so he could go home and mope.

The receptionist, far too bright and cheery for Cloud's tastes, happily informed him that his glasses would be ready for him within the week. Cloud almost choked when she told him the price.

"Don't worry," Zack said, "I got this."

"Zack no-" Cloud started.

"I'm making you get them so I will pay for them," Zack said, "Odin knows you wouldn't have done it on your own." Cloud admitted Zack had a point there.

A week later, Cloud returned, or Zack dragged him back.

The first weird thing that happened what that the receptionist kept saying she had to adjust the ear thingies (Cloud wasn't going to learn the name of every bit of his glasses). He started to get the feeling that she just wanted an excuse to touch him.

"That feels good," Cloud assured her.

"Oh," she said, "okay. Have a nice day." Cloud forgot about it when he actually started looking around.

"Holy shit," he said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"There's so much…the trees have actual individual leaves on them!" Cloud said, "I can read those signs!"

"I told you!" Zack said. Cloud was staring at his hands as if he hadn't really seen them before. Cloud had to admit that he had the best walk home he could remember. Everything seemed so new.

He wasn't really looking forward to how his squadmates would react, but for now life was actually really fucking cool.

"How am I supposed to fight with these on?" Cloud asked.

"You're probably going to have to wait for contact lenses," Zack said, "although I think they make helmets that are supposed to help keep them on. I can check it out. Angeal will know."

Cloud could feel eyes on him as he entered the barracks, but no one really said much of anything. His CO wanted to know why he had the glasses and Cloud fessed up that his eyesight sucked.

"…That's actually rather impressive," his CO admitted, "I'll see if we can get you a helmet to keep them in place." Cloud thanked him, a little surprised and went along his way.

That evening had a lot of his platoon suddenly trying to talk to him. Several of them had never even looked his way and all of a sudden wanted his name. Cloud felt uncomfortable, but didn't see anything wrong with it.

He wondered what was up.

* * *

Zack knew. Zack knew without a doubt.

Cloud was super attractive with his glasses on. He still looked kind of like a dork, yeah, but the adorable kind. The kind you wanted to kiss until they loved you. That kind of a dork.

Cloud was very nerd chic. And he played the part to a fucking tee. He'd have ladies crawling all over him. Hell, he'd have men crawling all over him too.

"You're so fucking cute man," Zack said the next time he saw Cloud. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"You're the third person to tell me that," Cloud said, "I haven't brushed my hair in four days and smell like patrol uniform. What the hell is cute about that."

 _That angry flush behind your glasses_ , Zack thought.

* * *

None of them could really explain the fixation. One day, they had been ignoring the nameless faces of troopers and the next…one stood out.

One bespectacled face stood out.

They were supposedly monitoring a training session for SOLDIER hopefuls, the second chance surprises, it was called. Why hadn't he worn them the first time.

It didn't really matter, as all three SOLDIER commanders found themselves watching the blonde with glasses practice from the sanctuary of the observation deck.

Him bending down for a short break, wiping away some sweat beneath his eyes. The sin of sins, pushing his glasses up to tangle in his hair to rub at his flushed face more effectively. Taking them off to wipe away fogged up glass on his shirt and _sliding them back on his nose where they belonged_.

"Who is he?" Genesis asked.

"…I'm not sure," Angeal said, "he hasn't been up to see me yet."

"Cloud Strife," Sephiroth said, "the glasses are a recent acquisition." They all breathed in the realization. The glasses were a new thing.

"Zack knows him," Genesis said, "Angeal your puppy knows him."

"What?" Angeal asked, but then saw Zack giving the kid a noogie.

"Call him," Genesis said, but Angeal was already dialing.

"Hey Ang," Zack said, "sup?"

"Who's the blonde kid?" Angeal asked, cutting to the chase.

"…You too huh," Zack said, "A trooper I'm friend's with. His eyesight is pretty damn shitty and probably why he's not a Third right now. He's wearing lenses for six months until he can handle contacts." Zack paused.

"You wanna meet him?" Zack asked.


	2. Maybe A Little Too Clearly

Cloud wasn't exactly sure how to take his exam results. It was a lot better than the all out rejection from his first try (and he knew Zack had to kiss a lot of ass to let him try in the second try surprises) but it wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

"You results were higher than expected," Cloud read, "but due to your low absorbtion rate and current eye handicap-"

"It's a safety issue," Zack pointed out, "wouldn't want you in a mako coma or something…or loosing an eye."

"We recommend you try for…what the fuck is Basecom?"

"Ooh," Zack said, "They want you for Base Communicator?"

"What. The Fuck. Is it?" Cloud asked.

"It's like…a jack of all trades position," Zack said, "You learn how everything works and communicate with guys on missions to make sure they know what's going on. You learn a lot faster than normal Thirds is what it means. And you get a hell of a lot more training time. This is, like, the best option you could have gotten Cloud."

"It sounds like they're making me a secretary," Cloud said.

"…Eh, kinda," Zack admitted, "you won't see much combat, but you figure out how SOLDIER works and get promoted a lot faster as Basecom. Angeal was one." Cloud nodded.

"It's a good position, Cloud," Zack said, "Imagine…all of the SOLDIERs out on the field right now are like…a giant wheel."

"And I'm the axel in the middle making sure they turn," Cloud finished.

"Exactly!" Zack said, "you meet with pretty much all the higher ups a lot and you talk with the guys out there doing missions and everybody likes you because you tell them what to do and how to do it. It's a good position."

"So…a middle man," Cloud said. Zack nodded.

It didn't sound too bad, and if Zack was right he'd be caught up in no time with all the supposed extra training time he had.

* * *

Cloud pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose as he read the long list of crap he had to learn.

"Are you sure you really wanted me for this job?" Cloud asked. It seemed like a hellava lot more than what the Thirds usually complained about.

"It looks like a lot," Director Deusericus said, "but a lot of these things go hand in hand."

"I just got accepted yesterday," Cloud said.

"SOLDIER Second Class Kunsel agreed to help train you before you relieved him of the position," Lazard assured him, "and no one expects you to do this perfectly during the first week."

Cloud held back his groan, and instead nodded politely.

* * *

"So, you're friends with Zack I hear," Kunsel said.

"Yeah," Cloud said.

Cute as a button," Kunsel thought. Zack had mentioned his little friend was a hottie with spectacles. He wasn't lying.

"I have no idea what any of this means," Cloud said. Kunsel had to resist ruffling the kid's hair. Zack said he didn't like it.

"It's just jargon," Kunsel said, "I'd make a cheat sheet as you go along. I really helps to keep the vocabulary from blending together."

"Already doing it," Cloud sighed.

"I know this isn't exactly the save the day hero type deal," Kunsel said, "but this operation wouldn't run if there wasn't a Base Communicator getting everyone where they need to be. Oh, before I forget. Most guys won't give you crap for doing your job, but some of the new thirds might. If that happens, read directly off your sheet without explaining any of it, write down the squad leader and report him to his commanding officer. That will stop it right away."

"Oh," Cloud said, scribbling away at a legal pad he stole from some secretary (He would return it…eventually).

Kunsel smiled as Cloud was preoccupied. Something about the way those glasses slid down his nose just tickled his fancy.

* * *

Three hours later, Cloud was running to make it to the 52nd floor where he could get an earpiece for when he had to multitask, which Kunsel informed him would be often. Apparently those ladies liked to close an hour early since they didn't do a lot after eleven anyway.

He reached it just as they were about to close the door.

"Aww dammit," Cloud huffed. One woman paused and took a look at him. She shrugged at the other one. He was a cute one at least.

"I can do it," she said. She purposely make it last ten minutes longer than it should have, because her heart did weird things when he blushed, which he did anytime her hands brushed against his neck.

"And you can connect it to your PHS," she said finishing a little sadly, "I have a bluetooth adapter."

"Oh, thanks," Cloud said, "And thanks for staying late for me."

"Oh my pleasure." Cloud decided he was imagining the purr in her voice.

* * *

Cloud's first call went more smoothly than he anticipated. As Kunsel and Director Lazard stated, no one expected him to be a master at this on the first day. The man on the other end just asked, "New Basecom? Cool," and actually helped Cloud figure out what their next set of orders were going to be. He exhaled in relief.

This would be better than he thought.

He had to move around the compound a bit to collect data on formulate new movements and there was a big learning-on-the-job component, but Cloud found himself grinning a little.

This beat the shit out of patrol.

He collected the next set of orders and started to move back down to the Tech department to figure out what sort of equipment Squad B16 had with them, when he tripped. His glasses slid off his face and skidded across the floor.

"Fuck," Cloud breathed, "stupid glasses." They were always sliding down his nose and now he couldn't even see the outline of them on the floor. Fucking perfect. He collected his paper and shuffled them under his arm, starting to feel around.

He heard a throat cleared behind him.

"I believe these are yours," a deep voiced male said. Cloud squinted at a dark figure with bright hair in front of him. His glasses were placed back on his face and the figure became clear.

Oh shit…

"Thank you sir," Cloud said with a salute. He was a SOLDIER now. He did fall under the command of General Sephiroth. He got a small nod in return. He would have moved on, except the General was staring at him as if he had something else to say.

Oh…he was so pretty…

"Carry on SOLDIER…" the General said and started to move off. Cloud shrugged and went on his way. Zack had said the General was a little socially awkward.

He didn't feel the General's eyes boring into his back as he left.

* * *

"God, that was pathetic," Genesis said.

"…It was circumstance-" Sephiroth started.

"You had the perfect opening," Genesis said, "you were even so suave with putting those glasses on his face. 'Carry on SOLDIER'? Please."

"I didn't know what else to say," Sephiroth said.

"Well…" Genesis paused, "I can't say I blame you. I don't even think that kid knows how devastatingly gorgeous he is. Oh well…my turn next."

* * *

Cloud had encountered those new Thirds Kunsel warned him about. Assholes.

"God, just give us our fucking orders already," the guy had said, "Are you new or something?"

"Yes, actually," Cloud said. He took pleasure in reading the gibberish on his sheet and hanging up. He wrote down the name in the margins of his notes and starred it to make sure he called the dick's CO.

On to the next one. He had six to do today, which was an average load. Once he got the hang of it, he would be ahead of schedule and enjoying his extra training time.

He had to talk to actual people for the next one. Secretaries were nice and all, but he really just wanted to take the paper and run.

Except he didn't have a secretary to talk to at the materia disposal desk.

He had Commander Rhapsodos. He had heard horror stories about him…and some dreamy gossip, but—focus on the horror stories Cloud.

"Ah," Genesis said, "new Basecom?" As if he didn't already know.

"Yes sir," Cloud said. Oh…he did smell like apples…focus!

"How is it going?" Genesis asked. Those blue eyes blinked behind those glasses.

"Uh…fine," Cloud said, "could I get an…inventory sheet for Squad A12?"

"Just one second," Genesis flipped through, perhaps looking up at the blonde and smiling a little too much, but…it was worth it.

"Um…this is for A17," Cloud said, "I needed A12"

"Oh," Genesis paused, great way to ruin the moment, "my apologies." Cloud took the right form and scurried away. Genesis slumped and sighed heavily.

"Oh pardon me sir," Cloud's voice said down the hall. Genesis scurried to the doorway and saw Sephiroth interfering with his wooing time.

"At ease," Sephiroth said with a nod, staring far too long at Strife's backside.

"I said it was my turn!" Genesis hissed.

"I need the inventory form for Squad A17," Sephiroth said.

"What do I look like a secretary?" Genesis snapped.

* * *

Cloud took off his earpiece with a slow sigh. It had been a long day, but it had been a good day. Got shit done, got assholes in trouble, met not one, but two SOLDIER commanders, and kept the giant wheel turning.

He could get used to this. Sure it was shitty being kept out of the field because of his stupid glasses, but it was nice to feel appreciated for once.

He pulled out his key for his new SOLDIER housing (which had to be better because he only had one roommate instead of twenty) without the usual tired slouch.

He was damn near chipper.

He opened the door and stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"Mmm?" Zack asked behind a mouthful of pizza, "I pulled some strings. I've been living with some asshole Second for six months. I figured you'd be more fun." Cloud was about to argue, but then remembered his other option might be one of those dick thirds he got in trouble.

Yeah, Zack would be a decent roommate.

"I brought your stuff over and ordered pizza," Zack said, "movie?"

"Please," Cloud said falling on the couch.

"Fun day?" Zack asked.

"Actually yes," Cloud said.

"Told ya so," Zack said.

"It was a lot of busywork, but having people tell me thank you does wonders for my self esteem," Cloud said.

"Kunsel liked that too," Zack said. He was slightly mesmerized by the view offered with Cloud polished his glasses on his shirt. Spiky was a little pack of muscles under there.

"I met two SOLDIER commanders," Cloud said, "Rhapsodos and Sephiroth, but I guess that's only cool for me."

"Oh," Zack said, "make it three."

"What?" Cloud asked.

"I invited Angeal over," Zack said, "housewarming party and all." That was a lame excuse, but Zack was not about to tell Cloud he was helping his mentor hit on the handsomest nerd on the planet.

Glasses like those should be illegal.

Zack was saved by a knock on their door. Angeal was always a saviour.

Cloud didn't know what to do when one of his CO's (make that his CO's CO) was over to hang out, but Angeal put him at ease.

"We're off duty," Angeal Hewley said, taking Zack's spot (that happened to be closest to Cloud) and stealing a slice of pepperoni, "don't worry about protocol. What are we watching?"

Zack picked an action movie he had seen at least twenty times. Angeal just watched Cloud from the corner of his eyes.

Eventually, he felt the comfort level rise enough for small talk and went for it.

"So how's Basecom?"

"Hmm?" Cloud seemed surprised, "Fine sir."

"We're off duty Cloud," Angeal said realizing this might be a little harder than he thought.

Cloud didn't realize that any of the Firsts, outside of Zack, could be nice.

* * *

"You're cheating," Genesis said.

"It's not cheating to use the resources I have at hand," Angeal argued, "I'm fairly certain Amy from Materia would have something to say about her early lunch. If we went by your standards then the only honest player is Sephiroth."

"…I wasn't aware this was a competition," Sephiroth said.

"It's not," Angeal said, "At least I hope it's not."

"…At least share your intel," Genesis said.

"Shy kid," Angeal said, "pretty nice. Honest worker."

"I meant intel about getting into his pants," Genesis said.

"I was more interested in his face," Sephiroth said, "his glasses make his eyes stand out."

"I know," Genesis said, "and he gets a little frown on his forehead when he's concentrating."


	3. Smears on the Lens

Zack usually could read people pretty well. He could figure out when they were happy, sad, angry, or just bored with a glance. There was one person he couldn't read though, no matter how hard he tried. It wasn't Angeal, it wasn't Genesis "go-fuck-yourself-Zack" Rhapsodos, and it wasn't even General "never-change-facial-expression" Sephiroth (it was all in how he held his shoulders, not the face).

It was Cloud "cutie patootie" Strife.

Zack just found himself blind where Cloud was concerned. He always seemed to be a mixture of angry-sad-bored and Zack never quite knew which emotion was in power at the moment. He was, luckily, very good at guessing, and when he wasn't he brushed off his error, but it bugged him that he couldn't read Cloud's mood by his expression.

And, in an odd way, it was also his favorite thing about Cloud. The glasses hadn't helped much, except for adding a happy into the mix for a few weeks.

Right now the happy had faded, and Zack hoped to god that Cloud really was angry or else this would get really awkward.

Zack pulled Cloud into a hug. Not a get-your-ass-over-here-so-I-can-noogie-you hug, nor a fuck-you're-so-goddamn-adorable hug. This was a I-know-you're-sad-come-here-feel-better hug, one that Zack rarely used. Cloud found his face buried in Zack's chest, with Zack's hand cradling the back of his head and his other against his back.

"It's not fair," Cloud said, whispered almost.

"I know," Zack said. He guessed right. He commenced with the back rub.

"I'll never get better," Cloud hissed, "I'll always be that loser who got stuck as Basecom because he can't swing his sword right."

"No," Zack said, "I mean, you're pretty good right now. You're just at a little plateau."

"I'm fucking stagnant," Cloud said starting to pull away, but Zack stood firm. Cloud was going to stand there and vent while Zack hugged him and rubbed his back. No buts about it.

"It happens to everyone," Zack said, "your glasses helped you a lot."

"I can't keep them on my face," Cloud said.

"But you can see what's happening," Zack pointed out, "your reaction time nearly doubled. That's almost terrifying Cloud. We can find a way to keep your glasses on your face. You're just…you're just at a level of awesomeness that is hard to overcome." Cloud snorted, a good sign.

"I've been trying to learn that move for weeks," Cloud said, "not even that fucking drip mako treatment did anything."

"Maybe you just need a different perspective," Zack said. That got a good long look at Zack's face.

"Maybe I'm just not the right guy to train you for this," Zack said, "did it even cross your mind that the problem might not even be you?"

"No," Cloud said, "the problem is always me." Zack hoped that was a joke and laughed.

"Who would train me then?" Cloud asked pulling away. Zack let him this time.

"Who else," Zack said, "Angeal."

"What?" Cloud said, his eyes getting adorably wide. Zack loved that expression.

"Angeal is the one who taught me everything I know," Zack said, "why would I bother asking anyone else?"

"Because he has better things to do with his time?" Cloud said. Zack really had to stop these self-deprecating statements. Cloud was amazing as far as he was concerned.

"He trained me," Zack said, "if that's not a waste of time I don't know what is. Besides, I think he misses it. He used to have more to do with training the Thirds, but he had to stop when he made first. He's a nice guy and a great teacher. You've met him enough times."

"But still-" Cloud started.

"How about I ask him first?" Zack said, "if he says yes, then what's the problem?" Cloud didn't have a retort for that.

* * *

Angeal couldn't stop himself from smiling when Cloud met him at the appointed area, near the track. He was talking on his PHS, probably finishing his last set of orders for his designated squads.

"No, don't ask C company," Cloud was saying, "they're too low for my comfort. I know you're out, but B company is the same distance away and they just got restocked. Yes I know where they are. No there are not monsters in the forest and if there are they are low level because B company's job was to clear out the high level ones. It's my job to know. Now, send a squad out to beg for potions like I told you to. That's better." Cloud hung up with a sigh.

"Let me guess, a third who thinks he knows better than you," Angeal said.

"You'd think I was five with how he talks to me," Cloud said, "I think he's only on phone duty as punishment." Angeal chuckled a little, resisting tussling the hair because Zack informed him that Cloud hated it.

"Thanks for doing this sir," Cloud said.

"You can call me Angeal," Angeal said, "I never was a fan of the sir thing in private. And it's no problem. Zack's says you're just a little stuck."

"…Yeah," Cloud said. Angeal sensed there was something going unsaid, but decided to let it lie. He wasn't going to jeopardize the private time he scored with Cloud Strife when it was handed to him so neatly.

And he did honestly miss teaching. Cloud would be nice reminder of his Second Class days.

"So…you're on the drip treatment?" Angeal started. He remembered the start of his mako treatments. Being told he just barely made the cut absorption wise and that his skill level was the only reason they were wasting their time with him. Then being shoved into a shower that belonged in a horror movie that literally dripped out a freezing cold diluted mako mixture that barely made his skin tingle. He did this twice a week until they deemed him ready for the full dousing.

Cloud sighed.

"Yeah," he said.

"Does it suck as much as I remember?" Angeal asked. Cloud's eyes got big, and especially blue. Zack wasn't lying, this look was amazing.

"You were on it?" Cloud asked.

"Nobody expects it because Genesis and Sephiroth were fast developers," Angeal said, "I was the slow and steady one. It hasn't held me back and it won't hold you back." Cloud nodded.

"Why don't you warm up and then show me where you're at," Angeal said. Cloud hopped to it.

Angeal was impressed by how filled out the kid was. His trooper uniform hid a lot of his developing musculature, but he was a lot more built than some of his peers.

He worked harder. Angeal could appreciate that, for more than one reason admittedly. He certainly was not going to complain about how his third class uniform fit him.

When they finally reached sword forms, Angeal could see his problem. Cloud did work plenty hard, but he was built short and wiry. He could potentially wield a sword the size of his Buster in a few years, but for now it was obvious that the standard sword was just a tad too heavy. It made him droop and tired him out despite how hard he tried to hide it.

He was wicked fast though. Zack had said it was almost scary, but Angeal would go for mighty worrisome if he placed himself in the opponents side of the equation.

There was a workaround.

"Have you ever considered dual wielding?" Angeal asked.

Cloud had to blink.

"No," he said, almost in astonishment, "I didn't know…I can do that?"

"Not to insult you, but, the sword is a little heavy for you," Angeal said, "in can be fixed, but that takes time. I bet you want something done now. We give you two swords that are much lighter and see how that goes."

"You can do that?" Cloud asked.

"Well…" Angeal said, "I know how to use two swords at once, but you're probably going to have to change swords entirely. No broadsword which, unfortunately is my speciality." He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had just gotten free private time with the cutest thing in this building and he was going to spread it around.

"I can ask Sephiroth if he would be willing to help you learn how to use something like a katana," Angeal asked. Cloud looked like he might pass out.

* * *

Cloud didn't quite know how to act when Sephiroth came in during his second training session with Angeal. Angeal didn't change at all so Cloud decided to follow his lead.

The winded down, Angeal pointing out what Cloud did improve on and what he could focus on on his own, then gave a brief goodbye to Sephiroth and was gone.

They were alone.

"Sir," Cloud greeted. He got a nod in return.

Sephiroth tried to figure out how to act around Cloud Strife without scaring him off or appearing socially inept (which was probably a lost cause anyway). Strife was just as blustered and attractive as when Sephiroth placed his glasses back on his face. As nice as it was, Sephiroth decided he preferred the determined look on his face when he was figuring out what sort of orders to give or arguing over his PHS at some unknown SOLDIER. He wore it at the last meeting/squabble over supplies and materia with the rest of the company. Cloud's sole purpose was to look busy and frazzled if possible. They hadn't really interacted and Cloud hadn't really looked at him either, so it didn't count as (as Genesis put it) private time.

But this did.

"So…what sort of experience do you have with thin blades?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not much, sir," Cloud said, "The trainors start us with broadswords and don't really deviate."

"I see," Sephiroth said, "and you were thinking about double wielding?"

"Angeal, I mean, Commander Hewley thinks it might work out better for me," Cloud said.

This could be interesting, Sephiroth thought. The next approximate hour was spent having Cloud adapt what he already knew into something a lot lighter. The highlight for both of them was when Sephiroth dared to touch Cloud and pull him into a more proper position. Neither one knew the other was thinking the exact same phrase at the first contact.

He's stronger than I thought.

Cloud still felt on high alert at the end of the lesson, but could feel the new information tumbling about in his head, taking on a form that gave him a spark of hope.

"Thank you for this sir," Cloud said. Sephiroth was smitten by the way he pushed his glasses up, using the back of his hand right on the lens and leaving a slight smear. He had to blink before he realized he should probably respond.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said, "I've never had a student before." Cloud could believe that, but kept it to himself.

"If you feel the need," Sephiroth said, "would you like…further instruction?"

"Uhh…" Cloud was at a loss for words, "I mean, if you don't have anything else to do, sir."

"Is next week alright?" Sephiroth asked, "and you don't have to be so formal. I prefer Sephiroth when not in the public sphere."

* * *

Genesis felt snippy. Angeal and Sephiroth got private fucking training time with Cloud Strife and he was out here babysitting one of the squads that needed major fucking materia support.

What a waste. He knew he was SOLDIER's best mage, but really. Did they not realize there was a prime example of intellectual artwork on display at HQ?

Then the miracle happened. The Fieldcom was injured. Genesis lent a hand with the Cure, but then…

"Could I have a major favor Commander," the corporal asked. Contrary to tabloid beliefs Genesis was actually one of the more approachable commanders. He didn't mind talking to his subordinates and could pick up the slack when necessary. He just liked looking scary so people wouldn't take advantage of it.

"Depends on what it is," Genesis replied.

"The Basecom is gonna call in a few hours," the corporal explained, "he's the new one. I really like him. He calls every fucking day, even when he knows nothing has happened. Can you just give him the report. I don't want to blow him off because I was stupid enough to get shot. I'm on his good side and I want to stay that way."

"Is it Strife?" Genesis asked.

"Yes."

"Consider it done."

Lo and behold a few hours later, after the Fieldcom passed out with his pain meds, the phone rang. Genesis was tempted to copy down the number, but decided to wait for Cloud to give it away himself.

"Commander Rhapsodos for Corporal Higgs," Genesis answered.

"…Commander," Cloud's voice said, "uhh…sorry, kinda threw me off. What's the damage for today?"

"Two injuries," he said, "both minor and both cured. We are staying overnight to see if they are ready for active duty tomorrow."

"Higgs was one of them I'm guessing," Cloud muttered, "and how are supplies? Enough to last or do you need another shipment?"

"We can hold out," Genesis said.

"And I'm sending out a care package because I don't just let squads 'hold out'. Sorry, I just finished bossing around a Third."

"I understand," Genesis said. He was absolutely adorable, but he could see why Higgs liked him. He was a mama chocobo. Tending to his charges and not letting them just figure out stuff on their own.

"Anything else?" Strife asked, "questions, comments, concerns."

One date when I get back, Genesis thought, but didn't voice it. It was too soon and he wanted to ask face-to-face.

"Do you have any?" Genesis asked.

"I trust your judgement," Cloud said, "I'm on call if there's ever a problem."

"Then I think that is all," Genesis said.

"Thank you commander," Cloud said and hung up. Genesis sighed. He had such a nice voice too, it had such a calming effect. No wonder he had heard good things about the new Basecom.

Besides, now that he thought about it, the Third would be using materia sometime soon. Who would be the most effective tutor for that?


	4. Bent Frames

Angeal could find neither a reason nor a complaint when Genesis returned from his mage mission and "rekindled" their old teenage fling. Quite honestly the sex was a lot better and Angeal had kind of missed having Genesis as a more-than-a-friend. He hadn't had a real relationship since they decided to explore elsewhere. It was familiar and warm and he wasn't going to put a stop to something that felt right.

He was going to question it a little though.

"What brought this up?" Angeal asked.

"Are you complaining?" Genesis countered, stretching rather luxuriously in Angeal's bed.

"No," Angeal said, "but we stopped what? Three? Four years ago?"

"I guess I wanted something familiar," Genesis said, "you've gotten a lot better." Angeal snorted and tugged the sheet back over.

"I'm not your second choice to Cloud Strife am I?" Angeal asked, since Genesis's foreplay included teasing him on his not-so-successful efforts during Cloud's training (turns out that he actually did training with Cloud).

"No," Genesis said, but there was a longing sigh there, "I won't lie and say that I don't imagine that ridiculously attractive man on my arm, but I'm quite happy where I am right now."

"What would you do? If you got him on your arm that is?" Angeal asked. Genesis turned over.

"That's entirely up to him," Genesis said, "though to be perfectly honest I would like to do the same thing I just did to you, but in my own bed."

"Just once?" Angeal asked.

"If that's what he wants," Genesis said, "What's up with this interrogation? This is almost as bad as when you started training that asshole Zack." Angeal sighed.

"Cloud is…he's a good kid," Angeal said, "he's…he's a hard worker, and honest and…he's not the type to get his heart broken because he's a pretty face."

"So…he's you?"

"What?"

"Angeal," Genesis said sitting up, "you like this kid because you see a bit of yourself in him. And that's wonderful because you're one of the better men in this world. I promise I have no intention of breaking Cloud Strife's heart, unless he breaks mine of course." Angeal snorted again and Genesis sprawled over his chest with a sultry smile.

"I need a longer break than that," Angeal said.

"I know," Genesis said, "but I like this talk. Tell me more about Cloud. I haven't really had much of a chance to meet him yet."

"You want to talk about another man before we have sex again?" Angeal asked. Genesis shrugged.

"You want him too," Genesis said, "he never has to know." He had a good point and Angeal didn't mind sharing information.

"Have you seen Sephiroth lately?" Angeal asked.

"I came straight to you when I got back, so no," Genesis said.

"Well, he's been…happier since he started training Cloud," Angeal said.

"Happier how?" Genesis asked.

"Smiles more, talks more, doesn't stare off into space as much, less formal speech, I can list more."

"No, I get the point," Genesis said, "and you think he's head over heels for Cloud as well?"

"Either that or having a student, even for an hour a week, is helping him out," Angeal said, "I'm leaning towards both."

"I may jump on your bandwagon then," Genesis said, "y'know…I wouldn't mind terribly getting into Sephiroth's pants either."

"I thought that was a phase," Angeal said, "and why do you keep talking about other men while you're naked and in my bed?"

"Well Angeal, dear," Genesis gave him an up-down glance, "there's not really words to describe you right now."

"Nice save," Angeal said.

"Thank you," Genesis said.

* * *

Cloud thought it was just a little cold when he felt the first sniffle. He just ignored it and hoped it would pass soon. He got through his training with Sephiroth which was getting less and less stern and formal and more and more like a training session.

"You really are doing quite well," Sephiroth said after a semi-long pause after they finished their cool down, "It can be difficult transitioning weapons." Cloud took the praise close to heart, but far from his mouth. He knew what Zack meant when he said Sephiroth was a little…off.

"Thank you sir," Cloud said.

Sephiroth was being sincere with that praise, because Cloud was transitioning well and probably would be one of their better dual wielders, but he also did it to see Cloud get that glint in his eye. Sephiroth could get caught in those eyes so easily, and Cloud's glasses only made them more…

Sephrioth shook himself out of his reverie.

"Until next time," Sephiroth said. Cloud gave a small salute and moved off, trying and failing to keep snot from dripping out of his nose.

* * *

The next day was worse. He got through his first set of calls, but then had a terrible coughing fit during the last one. He couldn't speak for almost a minute.

"Are you alright?" the man on the other end asked.

"Just a cold," Cloud assured him, "where was I? Oh, next set of coordinates."

Cloud would have gotten through the day on sheer force of will alone had Zack not stopped to drop off his lunch.

"You're not looking too hot," Zack said.

"I'm fine," Cloud said, his nose completely stuffed.

"I don't think that cold medicine is working," Zack said. He put a hand on Cloud's head. Even with his own temperature spike, Zack could feel that Cloud's skin was far too warm to be normal.

"I think you need to go to the infirmary," Zack said.

"I'm. Fine." Cloud said, but then broke down into another coughing fit. This one left him gagging on air.

"Infirmary," Zack said, "now." Cloud hardly needed to be looked at before he had a diagnosis.

"The flu," the nurse said, "it's been going around the building. Even the Vice President came down with it." Cloud was sentenced to bedrest and a lot of sleep.

"But…my squads," Cloud said.

"Lazard covers for you when you can't do your job," Zack said, "gimme your PHS and your notes and get your ass in bed. I'll make sure your squads have someone to call."

* * *

It was a brow raising event to see the week Cloud Strife took sick with the flu. Almost everyone seemed to be affected by it.

Every call Lazard made in Cloud's stead was answered by, "What happened to Cloud?" followed by "I hope he feels better soon."

There was a string of sad secretaries who gave their inventory sheets and notices to Lazard and missed the polite, yet cute blond who usually ran the circuit.

Zack himself took a week off to help take care of his roommate, who had to be nearly forced to sit still and rest.

Yet no one seemed as saddened by the turn of events as the three SOLDIERs at the top.

Angeal felt a sting of disappointment upon hearing that Cloud would be missing the next few sessions and wondered what to do with his sudden free time. Genesis genuinely felt sorry for Cloud. No one deserved the flu, not even that ass Heidegger. Sephiroth stood in their usual training room and didn't know what to do.

* * *

Cloud finally let himself be coaxed onto the couch and be cocooned in a pile of blankets.

Fuck the flu.

"I'm pulling out all the stops," Zack said, "You are on a NyQuil only medicine regiment. I am not spending another night listening to you cough and sneeze non-stop."

"I'm so tired," Cloud moaned, "I don't want to be sick anymore."

"I know buddy," Zack said, "Just take a swig of this." Cloud took the bottle and took a gulp, grimacing at the taste. He coughed again as he sat back.

"Now…what do you feel like watching until NyQuil does it's magic?" Zack asked.

"I don't care," Cloud said.

"Okay then," Zack said, "me playing video games it is." Fifteen minutes later, Zack glanced to the couch and grinned at Cloud's sprawled out, but finally sleeping form.

He almost wince at the quiet knock on the door, but Cloud didn't even shift. He just kept on wheezing.

Zack opened the door and found Angeal balancing boxes of tissues and packets of cough drops.

"Cloud has been missed," Angeal said, "the secretaries made him a care package." Zack ushered him in and helped him set the goodies down. Oooh…tissues with Vick's. They didn't hold back, did they?

"How is he?" Angeal asked.

"Temperature of 101 and hasn't had a good night's sleep in four days," Zack replied, "he'll live." Angeal nodded.

"Do tell him I hope he feels better soon," Angeal said, "and not to feel bad about missing my visit. I can't stay long."

"Sure man," Zack said, "Thanks for dropping off this stuff, you don't have to lie and say secretaries got it for him." Angeal rolled his eyes and let himself out.

Half an hour later, there was another knock on the door. Cloud let out a snort, then rolled over and passed out again.

This time it was Genesis.

"Unlike Angeal I really am passing along gifts," Genesis said, "Lazard had me drop these off. Apparently he's been missed." Genesis had a tub of get well cards and messages that held different versions of get better soon.

"I didn't know so many people liked him," Zack said, "he doesn't talk about his work."

"He's one of the better Basecom's we've had," Genesis said, "he goes above and beyond the call of duty in my opinion. You can quote me on that."

"Well I already quote you for telling me to fuck off…"

"Ha ha," Genesis said, "I was beginning to like you Zackary."

"Nah," Zack said, "Cloud will get a kick out of the fact that you like him. Thanks for the notes."

Two hours after that there was another knock. Cloud groaned, seemed to wake up a little, then buried himself in the blankets.

NyQuil was one hell of a drug.

Zack was a little startled at seeing Sephiroth.

"Uhh…" Zack said.

"This is for Cloud," Sephiroth said, "I've heard its supposed to help with colds." Zack took the bowl offered. It smelled like chicken noodle soup.

Make that homemade chicken noodle soup.

"I…I regret that he missed our last session and I hope he recovers soon," Sephiroth said. Zack resisted telling him it was the flu not a war injury. Sephiroth was just concerned.

"I'll tell him," Zack said, "and he is eating this as soon as he wakes up." Sephiroth gave a curt nod and left.

* * *

Cloud eventually woke up, looking a little better, at least more well rested.

"Well, we've had some stuff dropped off," Zack said, "First eat some soup."

"You made me soup?" Cloud said, "How long was I out?" He spooned some in. It was good.

"Quite some time," Zack said, "and uh…Sephiroth dropped it off." Cloud dropped his spoon.

"What?" he said.

"He dropped it off for you," Zack said, "he said he hopes you feel better and missed you at the last training session." Cloud blinked a few times. His glasses slid down his face, still crooked from his long nap, as he stared at the yellow broth.

"He likes you," Zack said in a more teasing tone, "But seriously, Seph is a good cook. It was a nice gift. You really seem to bring out the best in him. Oh…Angeal dropped off some tissues for you." Cloud looked up and smiled at a haphazard pile of cold treatments on the table.

"And Genesis Rhapsodos came by himself to drop off these calling cards and tell me you are one of the best Basecom's we've ever had," Zack said pushing the tub of notes towards Cloud. Cloud dug through gingerly.

Zack frowned as Cloud's eyes teared up a little.

"You okay there Spiky?" Zack asked.

"No," Cloud said, "I have the flu and I'm drugged up and all these people wrote me notes telling me to get well soon."

"Because, as I've said before," Zack said, "you are at a very high level of awesomeness."

"Nobody's written me notes before," Cloud warbled, "I haven't even met some of these people."

"Eat your soup," Zack said, "then back to NyQuil coma." Cloud did so, still unbelieving that so many people were worried about him having the flu.


	5. On Your Face Or In Their Case

The only thing more surprising than Cloud taking the week off, was his triumphant return.

The politeness instilled Claudia Strife had firmly instilled into her son made sure he thanked everyone for their well wishes and reply back to "it's nice to have you back Clouds". It did not, however, account for how each one hit him like a smack in the face (or a love tap, considering their intentions). He went through his whole day absolutely bewildered.

There was no way, this many people liked him. It had to be the position. He didn't have high rank, but he had a considerable amount of power. They were just being nice because of his job right?

"No," Zack said when he swooped by for lunch again, "they like you. You're a nice guy Cloud. You're hard not to like."

"But-"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Zack said continued, "I mean, you're super polite, all 'please' and 'thank you' all the time, which never happens in this city and then you let people go in front of you and apologise all the time, and nobody apologizes in this company or waits their fucking turn. Yeah I'm lookin' at you Reno.

"You're also really cute, which counts for a lot," Zack said, "and, best of all…you do your job and you care about it."

"Aren't I supposed to do that?" Cloud said. Zack snorted.

"Most of those Thirds, and quite a few seconds, would try to slough this job on someone else," Zack said, "they think its below them, but you…you do it. Angeal gave me a piece of advice once when we started training. I got a long lecture about it, but I'll just sum up and leave out the honor stuff

"Just…aim to be zero. +1 is going above and beyond your position, which everyone wants to do. -1 is being a nuisance and in the way, which no one wants. If you try to do what you are supposed to do, then more often than not, people will see you as the +1 guy. If you try to be the cool +1 guy, then you will end up the -1 guy. Does that make any sense at all to you?"

"Surprisingly yes," Cloud said.

"Good," Zack said, "because I can tell you that everyday all I try to do is my job to the best of my ability and look where that got me. Angeal got to where he is at the same way, so did Genesis and…okay maybe not Sephiroth, since he is kind of the ultimate super soldier, but you get the point."

"So…they like me because I do what I'm supposed to do?" Cloud summed up.

"And because you're cute," Zack said, "that counts for…more than it should. Enough heavy talk, you have anything this afternoon?"

"No."

"Then gym? You? Me? Like old times?" Zack said. Cloud smiled and nodded.

* * *

"I swear to Shiva, Angeal, I don't understand why you insist on lifting weights here when the 1st Class gym smells infinitely nicer," Genesis said.

"Because I don't mind it," Angeal said, "and because I don't like to appear mean and aloof until my first mission with you when you suddenly become personable and likable."

"…Touché," Genesis said, guiding Angeal's weights to rest on the bar.

"You don't have to come here either," Angeal said.

"I like being your spotter," Genesis said, "you're quite the beast lifting weights."

"You're spotting me for sex?" Angeal said sitting up.

"To look at you, and no that is not the same thing," Genesis said, "Seeing you lift weights is one of those things that oddly satisfies me…like you watching cakes get decorated." Angeal was about to protest, then nodded. It was a valid point.

Genesis grinned and was about to say something, but then stopped. Angeal turned and saw what caught his attention. Zack and Cloud were coming in. Zack was talking a mile a minute and Cloud was laughing at something he was saying.

"You never said his biceps were that spectacular," Genesis said.

"I…it's kind of a subjective opinion," Angeal said.

"No it's not," Genesis argued.

"Whatever," Angeal said watching as Zack sat down on the mat and patted the space next to him for Cloud to warm up in. Cloud plopped down still grinning.

"It's seems he's recovered from the flu," Genesis said, "thank god. Troops were coming in looking depressed."

"What's his appeal as Basecom?" Angeal said, "I get that he talks to them for longer than necessary, listens to complaints and checks to see if something can be done, but I remember doing that. I don't, however, remember getting such high remarks."

"You did," Genesis said, "you just didn't know it. It's the voice. It's kind of low and reassuring on the phone, and smooth like honey."

"I have a voice like honey," Angeal said skeptically.

"On the phone," Genesis replied, "and you know how I get about voices, especially after the last "Loveless" reenactment we-"

"I know," Angeal said cutting off the story. He redirected the conversation away from Genesis's last public debacle and back to his favorite subject: Cloud.

"Would you like to talk to him?" Angeal asked, "I can certainly introduce you."

"Even if you were making such progress with him?" Genesis asked, but his tone was light.

"I teach him how to hold two swords and that's about as far as our relationship goes," Angeal said.

"So far," Genesis teased.

"Maybe," Angeal said, "you'd like him though. He has the same sense of sarcasm, even if he's too polite to show it."

"Oh, I can stop that," Genesis said. He followed Angeal across the gym towards the duo on the mats still stretching. Zack waved as Angeal came closer.

"Hey Angeal," Zack said, "how's it goin'?"

"Just fine Zack," Angeal replied, "Cloud, you seem much better."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Cloud said.

"I don't think there's rank in the gym," Angeal said, only chastising a little. He liked to think he spent enough time with Cloud to be called by his first name in public. It wasn't a secret that Cloud was getting extra training from two SOLDIER Firsts, but he was also a fair ways behind considering the fighting style he was hoping to use. It balanced itself out.

"Sorry," Cloud said, "force of habit." Angeal nodded with a smile.

"I think you know Commander Genesis Rhapsodos," Angeal said. Cloud saluted him with a sir. Genesis chuckled a little.

"Thank you for delivering those notes sir," Cloud said. Genesis waved it off.

"You were missed," he said, "it's hard to find someone who's willing to be Basecom and do their job well."

"Thank you sir," Cloud said. Genesis was tempted to tell Cloud to use his first name, but felt the time wasn't right yet. One delivery and phone call does not a relationship make.

"I don't think Genesis minds if you use his first name, Spiky," Zack said, "Like Angeal said, gym doesn't have rank. Besides, I use it all the time and still haven't been burned yet."

"Zack, I swear you will never grow out of being that overgrown puppy Angeal used to call you," Genesis said. Zack was about to reply to continue their insult war when Cloud choked on air and fell backwards.

"Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Ohmygod!" Cloud laughed, "Angeal nicknamed you puppy?!" He held his stomach as tears welled in his eyes.

"It's not that funny," Zack said.

"Yes it is, because it's so true!" Cloud said.

"He has good taste," Genesis said to Angeal. Zack seemed to be wilting.

"Oh yeah well…whatever Chocobo Head!" Zack said.

"I have so much revenge to make with that nickname," Cloud said, "for every noogie and-"

"Thanks a lot Genesis," Zack said.

"You're welcome," Genesis said, "you know, I think I like you today Zack."

"Get up chocobo head, you're gonna bench press," Zack said nudging Cloud. Cloud calmed down and got to his feet.

"Whatever you say…puppy," Cloud said.

Hey!" Zack said as Cloud burst out laughing again.

"You're right, I do like him," Genesis said.

* * *

Sephiroth seemed to brighten a little when Cloud came in for their weekly training session. Cloud was still sloppy with the lighter swords, being rough with them yet, but he was getting better. Sephiroth sensed he would reach a middle ground sometime soon.

The thought made him a little sad. He liked this: interacting with someone for mutual benefit. It helped that it was also with Cloud, but…he didn't want to lose this entirely. Perhaps they could start a mentorship program within SOLDIER. The gods knew he hated how he was glorified so much. It might help…

"Thank you for the soup," Cloud said. Sephiroth looked up and gave a small nod.

"You're welcome," he said with the smallest of smiles. During their first break, Sephiroth spoke again.

"Was it to your liking?" he asked. Cloud was a little confused, but decided it had to be about the soup.

"It was good," Cloud said, "Zack liked it too." Sephiroth nodded again, sensing something was going unsaid. Cloud went for it.

"My mom's is a little bit better, but…I didn't expect you to know her recipe," Cloud said. Sephiroth smiled again. They got working. Sephiroth paused to lower Cloud's arm. He had a tendency to raise it too high and leave himself vulnerable to attack. He remembered better when he was shown the proper position.

"She uses homemade noodles too," Cloud blurted out. Sephiroth blinked, he seemed to be contemplating the notion.

"I don't know how to make pasta," he said, "I'll have to find out." Cloud nodded.

This was how their conversations went now, broken and pieced together here and there during their hour and a half session together. It should have felt awkward and forced, but for two introverts who weren't the best at talking socially, it was actually the most natural way of speaking.

As their session closed, Sephiroth pondered the tidbit of dating advice Genesis had given him: being together in a non-work-related setting. Cloud could feel that Sephiroth wanted to ask something and they stood there facing each other for a moment.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me sir?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth almost said no, but then changed his mind.

"If you are not otherwise occupied," Sephiroth said, "would you care to…get coffee?" Cloud took his turn to be silent. So General Sephiroth wanted to get coffee with him. No big deal…right?

Cloud tried not to overthink it. Maybe he got coffee with SOLDIERs all the time. Cloud wouldn't know he'd been one for two months. Maybe Sephiroth thought they were a little more than acquaintances because of how much time they spent together training. Maybe Sephiroth liked him. Maybe Sephiroth just liked coffee.

"Sure," Cloud said. Sephiroth tried not to sigh as Cloud polished his glasses on his shirt. It was unbecoming of a General.


	6. Lost Cleaning Cloths

Cloud was rethinking his answer to Sephiroth's coffee question. He knew he said he wasn't going to overthink this, but he was thinking it over again.

How often did Sephiroth really go out to get coffee? I mean…it wasn't like they covered this question in any Silver Elite meetings. Sure, ShinRa had a nice place to buy it within the building…but still…this was a group that found out what kind of shampoo Sephiroth used. You'd think they'd know about his coffee habits.

Or maybe it was so common an occurrence that it was boring. Some people couldn't function without coffee and maybe Sephiroth was one of them.

Then again…Sephiroth did spend a lot of time fighting a war in Wutai. Cloud was fairly certain they did not have an espresso machine available in a war zone. How did he function if he needed his coffee?

"What can I get you?" Cloud was jerked out of his thoughts by the beaming barista behind the counter.

"Oh…uhh," Cloud said.

Sephiroth realized as soon as he had his double shot in his hand that he had no idea what he was doing. It was just like when he picked up Cloud's glasses and placed them back on his face. He was clueless.

Cloud himself seemed a little more at ease, joking with the man behind the counter, who most definitely had a better concept of flirting than Sephiroth did. Cloud brushed off his advances as if he didn't even hear them and walked up to Sephiroth.

"Did you want to sit, sir?" Cloud asked. It was as good an idea as any. Sephiroth found himself facing Cloud as he stirred milk and sugar into his drink. It appeared to be tea.

Then…they fell back into silence.

Sephiroth felt that he should say something. Wasn't there some sort of etiquette code that said you had to talk on a coffee date?

Cloud didn't seem disturbed by it, he didn't actually seem to be paying much attention.

His glasses were precariously close to the edge of his nose.

"How is…Basecom?" Sephiroth asked. He hadn't asked this question before, he had never felt the need to ask it.

"I like it," Cloud said, "It's a lot of busy work, but it's more fun than what I did in infantry, and I get a lot more compliments for it. It's worthwhile."

And they slipped back into silence.

How did Angeal and Genesis do this? They always seemed to be filling up quiet periods with talk and questions and recitations. Sephiroth had nothing to fill it with, but drinking his coffee and watching Cloud sip at his tea.

"Do you often get coffee sir?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I usually make it myself," he admitted, "I felt this was less intrusive than me making you coffee." Cloud nodded with a small smile, and pushed his glasses back up his nose, middle finger on the bridge of them.

Sephiroth was smitten, not for the first time.

"I don't either," Cloud said, "I like tea better, but it's hard to find good tea in this city." Sephiroth was already trying to figure out where exactly to find decent tea if at all possible.

"Umm…is there a reason you wanted to get coffee?" Cloud asked, not that he didn't appreciate the break in the day, he just didn't want to waste his CO's time.

"Well…" Sephiroth was not going to tell Cloud the truth at this point. That was certainly a breach in conduct. "Not particularly."

"Oh…okay," Cloud said. Cloud seemed to have accepted the answer, but Sephiroth felt the need to justify it.

"Zack claims you are a good friend," Sephiroth said, "and Angeal believes you to be a good and honest student and SOLDIER, Genesis has given multiple glowing reviews about your performance within the ranks and…" Shit, he didn't have another reason.

"Yes?" Cloud asked.

"You know you are appreciated here, Cloud," Sephiroth said. That name felt so nice coming from his mouth.

"I…I…" Cloud was a little starstruck. General fucking Sephiroth had gotten coffee with him to give him a pep talk. That was…kind of…awesome.

His PHS started ringing. Cloud almost groaned. He wasn't quite on duty, but he was on call. He had to take it.

"Strife," Cloud said, mouthing an apology at Sephiroth. Sephiroth waved it away and rose.

"I'll leave you to your duties," Sephiroth said, and took the call as a reason to escape. That date had gone terribly.

* * *

"Really Angeal," Genesis said, "there's not much reason to invite over your overgrown puppy if his lovely roommate is not available either."

"Genesis," Angeal said, "I don't remember you bitching about me cooking dinner for him while he was still my student."

"I just…it's hit or miss on a day-to-day basis with him," Genesis said, "I either want to strangle him…or kiss him. There is no inbetween."

"Well figure out which one it really is because you're only confusing the rest of us, including Zack," Angeal said, "You alright there Seph?"

Sephiroth looked up from the vegetables he was dicing.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You've been quiet," Angeal said, "You usually speak more."

"I have very little I wish to speak about," Sephiroth said.

"Which means you have a juicy story," Genesis said, "and you don't want to tell it."

"Genesis," Angeal said, "Leave him be."

"Is it about Cloud Strife," Genesis said, "because my favorite stories are about Cloud Strife."

"…Yes," Sephiroth said.

"Ohh please tell," Genesis said.

"Genesis, if he doesn't want to tell, don't make him," Angeal said.

"But I only have your stories to go off of," Genesis said, "I've meet him twice, spoken only three times."

"That's not either of our faults," Angeal said. Genesis's face turned sour. Luckily Zack burst in and interrupted the pity party.

"Smells good, 'Geal," Zack said, "You alright there Seph?"

"Hmm?" Sephrioth said.

"Your shoulders are sagging and you look a little melancholy," Zack said.

"Such a big word Fair," Genesis said, "I'm impressed."

"I used it only for you Genesis," Zack said.

"I…I asked Cloud out for coffee," Sephiroth said. All three turned to the silver general. Now he had to tell the story, not even Angeal would tell the others to stop.

"He said no?" Genesis asked, after the silence stretched out too long for his tastes.

"He said yes," Sephiroth said.

"So…" Genesis prompted. Getting this story out was like pulling teeth.

"It didn't go as well as I had hoped," Sephiroth said.

"How?" Zack said, "Cloud seemed pretty happy when he stopped by to grab some dinner to go."

"…I am not the best conversationalist," Sephiroth said.

"Neither is Cloud," Zack said, "I do most of the talking at home. He likes to just sit there and be quiet sometimes though."

"What did you say?" Genesis asked.

"I didn't wish to inform him of my attraction towards him," Sephiroth said, "I attempted small talk-"

"I know that didn't work out," Genesis said.

"-and then…I wanted at least his friendship," Sephiroth said, "but all I could say was that I appreciated him. No, I couldn't even say that I appreciated him, just that he was appreciated." Genesis gave him a small reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"That's not bad," Genesis said, "really…it could have been much worse."

"I'm with Genesis on this one," Zack said, "I'm pretty sure you made Cloud's entire week." Now the focus shifted to Zack.

"He has some really bad self-esteem issues," Zack said, "whenever he can't get something right, its somehow because he's wrong and it's not meant to be."

"What?" Genesis said.

"I know," Zack said, "All those notes he got when he was sick; they almost made him cry. Just small things, like compliments from people he admires, make him feel a little better about himself. You did fine Sephiroth."

"…Cloud admires me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Most people do," Zack said, "he's got a Silver Elite card."

"Hmm…he doesn't show it so much," Sephiroth said.

"You've been training him for a month," Zack said, "I think the novelty has worn off. And he's polite enough not to drool all over you."

"Humph," Genesis said, "too bad he doesn't have good taste in fan groups."

"Yeah, he should have joined none of them," Angeal said, "he's far too nice, and sane, to be part of those clubs."

"Oh…Kunsel told me this today. Cloud's got a fanclub starting," Zack said.

"…I can't say I'm surprised," Genesis said, "I kind of want to join."

"You can pick out the name," Zack said, "so far it's just 'That-Cute-Third-With-Glasses."

"Hmm," Genesis said thoughtfully. All of their PHS's started going off. They answered, all recognizing what was happening.

"Bigger skirmish than Basecom can handle," Angeal said, "Three squads are engaged."

"Gentlemen," Genesis said, "I suggest you enjoy your meal this evening because I would like to be first to volunteer my time to help our overworked Basecom. I call dibs."


	7. Taping Up The Bridge

Genesis wasn't all that worried about the three-squad scuffle. They usually were small monster, or occasionally human, disagreements that could be finished off quickly enough. Really he could have this wrapped up neatly in under an hour.

But for a Basecom, who had at least five other companies to care about, this was a difficult thing to juggle. For a new Basecom, it was a nightmare.

Cloud, not used to being in a planning station (much less leading the operation) was scrambling to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. He'd made so many notes in the last hour…he needed a new notebook…and a hand. He couldn't keep his directions straight. He had one squad that was yet to make a reply to any of his attempts at communication. His only consolation was that he had made sure everyone was well supplied.

When General Rhapsodos came in, Cloud couldn't even force himself to feel like he was being swept out of the way. He handed over his notebook without a word and starting trying to call the missing squad again.

"Three Grand Horns?" Genesis asked.

"Yes," Cloud said, "And that doesn't begin to cover the smaller stuff they're—Larson? Why the fuck haven't you been answering?"

Genesis let Cloud handle the prodigal squad. Three Grand Horns within the same square mile…you don't see that everyday.

Cloud slowly paled and Genesis guessed the news was bad. Cloud hung up with a quiet dismissal.

"There were four Grand Horns," Cloud said, "We're back down to three."

"How many casualties?" Genesis asked.

"Five wounded," Cloud said, "One in critical condition." Genesis held back a wince. It was not Cloud's fault a squad wandered into a monster nest completely unaware.

"Are you alright to keep working?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said.

"I need you to work with the injured squad," Genesis said, "get the injured out of the field and start working on getting them replacements." Cloud nodded and started searching through his PHS.

"You've done good so far," Genesis said. Cloud paused to look up.

"Three squads in action is excessive for a Basecom," Genesis said, "you did good on holding your own."

"Thank you sir," Cloud said. Genesis made himself turn away from Cloud. He kept hearing Zack stating how low Cloud's self-esteem was. Leading the SOLDIERs was the main priority right now.

But that did not mean he wouldn't get to the bottom of what had gone wrong.

* * *

"Thanks," Cloud said and hung up. He heaved a heavy sigh.

Why couldn't you have started calling them earlier, Strife? Cloud thought to himself, you could have given them some warning. You knew where they were. They were close.

He had gotten complacent in his job. Lazy. He cut a corner here and there. And now he had a man with massive head trauma who was yet to wake up.

Because you cut a corner, Strife.

"Strife!" Cloud stood at attention. Genesis Rhapsodos was staring at him.

"All is well?" Genesis said.

"Yessir," Cloud said.

"The conflict is under control," Genesis said, "You can take back your squads. I'm not really fond of them."

"Yessir," Cloud said. Genesis was quiet for a moment.

"This has to be the easiest job I've ever taken," Genesis said, "You had all the information I needed written down for me already. Everyone had enough materia and weapons to keep them safe. It almost resolved itself."

"Thank you sir," Cloud said.

"Do you know why I bothered to tell you this?" Genesis asked.

"No sir?" Cloud asked. Genesis pulled out his own PHS and hit a button.

"This was not the fault of the Basecom," a voice said sternly, "Corporal Larson neglected to keep his own communication device at the ready and missed three messages from Basecom Strife regarding a Grand Horn problem nearby. The injuries to Private Hesson were due to the fact that he didn't wear his helmet more than anything. This incident is the result of poor leadership and planning-" The voice cut off as Genesis closed his phone.

"That is what will be going in my report," Genesis said, "along with a glowing review of your performance. You kept your cool under pressure. That counts for a lot in my opinion" Cloud blinked.

"This wasn't your fault," Genesis said, "I don't want to hear word of you blaming yourself for it. You're far too valuable to your squads to do that to yourself."

"Yessir," Cloud said.

"Good," Genesis said, "…by the way, have you had time for dinner?"

"Uh…no sir," Cloud said, he hadn't had time to eat his pasta yet.

"Commander Hewley has prepared a sort of dinner for Sephiroth, Zack, and myself. You are welcome to come by if you're hungry."

"Oh…uhh…thank you sir, but I…umm, that is…"

"At ease," Genesis said, "I don't make people do firaga runs because they bring their own dinner. Have a good evening Strife, and remember, it's not your fault."

Cloud watched the red coat swish away down the hall, the faint smell of apples slowly dissipating from the air. He felt so tired and worn out and just wanted to go to bed. At the same time, he was completely wired because Commander Genesis Rhapsodos said he had done well. Cloud's own mind told him differently, but Genesis Rhapsodos held a little more sway in ShinRa. His PHS buzzed.

Hey Spikey! I got leftover stew from Angeal. Score! Want me to save you some?

Cloud sent an affirmative back to Zack. He sighed, forcing the thought that he had failed one of his squads deep in the back of his mind. He was pretty certain that Genesis used the threat of firaga runs as a joke, but he wasn't exactly going to risk it.

* * *

Cloud seemed quiet, which meant something good or something bad happened, it was still impossible to tell. Zack knew better than to pry. Cloud would tell when he was ready.

Cloud spun his spoon through his serving of lamb stew listlessly. Zack was bursting at the seams to ask what had happened.

"What do you know about Commander Rhapsodos?" Cloud asked. Finally.

"Uhh, lets see," Zack said, "He's friends with Angeal, they grew up in the same town or something. He's obsessed with 'Loveless', which is a poem, or a play, or some shit like that. He has a crush on me, but just a little one-"

"I mean like…as a commander?" Cloud reiterated, blushing a little. Zack grinned.

"I know he makes himself look really scary," Zack said, "He's only done that firaga run thing once, and that was a shitty training group and totally deserved it. He's…he's not really fair. He's…just. He doles out rewards and punishments based on need and merit and not on fairness. He's actually…kind of caring in his own way. And annoying."

"So if he told me…that something wasn't my fault…is it true?" Cloud asked.

"What happened?" Zack asked. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his curse. Luckily, Cloud seemed ready to spill at this point.

"There's a SOLDIER in a coma," Cloud said, "and it might be my fault."

"Was is Hesson?" Zack asked.

"…How did you know that?" Cloud asked.

"Because he's stupid enough to walk into a Grand Horn. And he never wears his armor properly, Ifrit knows how he's survived long enough to be a Second." Zack replied, "And Kunsel mentioned something about him getting hurt. He might have been in a squad nearby. I'm not sure."

"So…it wasn't my fault?" Cloud asked.

"Don't take my word for it," Zack said, "Take Genesis's." Cloud stared into his stew until Zack rubbed at his hair.

"Oh get over here Spikey," Zack said, "Of course it isn't your fault." Cloud laughed a little, still mildly subdued. Zack began to talk his ear off about nothing in particular.

* * *

"Hmm, none of those seem particularly enticing," Genesis murmured. Angeal had readily welcomed Genesis back into his bedroom and they were currently chatting in bed. Some things never changed.

"I liked Sephiroth's suggestion," Angeal said, "Spectacles. It's sort of sweet and to the point."

"It does have a certain class about it," Genesis agreed, "but it doesn't get any of his attitude in there. Just the fact that he wears glasses."

"What idea did you have in mind then?" Angeal asked.

"They're all stupid," Genesis argued.

"And we're alone," Angeal said, "need I remind you that most of your ideas are stupid." Genesis gave a soft punch in retaliation, but grinned at the jibe.

"Well, I did begin with Chickabo Nest, but that's just cruel," Genesis said. Angeal chuckled, but said nothing else.

"The 'Com Collective, Backwater Boys, The Pack of Eyeglass, they all get worse from there," Genesis said. Angeal quieted himself.

"How is he?" Angeal asked, "They said there were injuries."

"A stupid mistake from a company that should have known better," Genesis said, "I told Cloud it wasn't his fault. And it wasn't. He followed protocol. He kept his cool too."

"You just like him," Angeal said.

"I do," Genesis said, "He's smart and pretty. Gods, please don't let him be straight."

"There you go, talking about other men in my bed again," Angeal teased.

"Nonsense, I'm too spoiled to give up you," Genesis said, "you know I talk about you with my other boyfriends." Then talk was over. They could dream about those other boyfriends, but there was much to be done when their first love was lying next to them.


	8. Lens Glare

The third day after Private Hesson woke up (with absolutely no recollection of where he was or what he had been doing for the past month) found Cloud and Zack locked in an epic battle of Super Smash Brothers.

Cloud was showing no mercy.

"Shiva's tits" Zack muttered as Cloud successfully launched his Charizard into the screen for the third time.

"Call me chocobo head one more time," Cloud said between gritted teeth. Zack stared at his undoubtedly adorable roommate and blinked. Then he grinned. Then…

"What's the matter chickabo?" Zack asked. Cloud threw down his controller.

"That does it!" Cloud said and launched himself into Zack's stomach and knocked them both to the floor. Zack was laughing as he quickly (but gently) flipped them over.

"You're going down, puppy," Cloud said with a glare. Zack just flashed a grin in challenge.

"I wonder if you have a tickle spot like dogs do," Cloud said spitefully.

"You'll never find it," Zack replied.

"Because you never sit still," Cloud shot back and performed a roll that Zack had taught him. The teacher in Zack was thrilled at the success of it.

Eventually, Cloud caught Zack in an armlock that hurt like a bitch.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay I give!" Zack said. Cloud released him immediately. Zack rubbed his arm, but there were no hard feelings on either side. Cloud was used to the name calling and knew it wasn't meant to be mean (just funny). Zack just liked to poke shit until it poked back.

"Where'd you learn that?" Zack asked.

"Uhh…Sephiroth taught me," Cloud replied picking up his controller, "Come on, we're still tied."

"Seph taught you that?" Zack asked. He was under the impression that Cloud was there for sword lessons, not hand-to-hand.

"He started talking about sword movements for close combat and…well, we got off topic," Cloud said.

"Sephiroth got off topic," Zack said, "are we talking about the same person?"

"He is quiet most of the time," Cloud said, "there's just some things he gets excited about and…I guess that was one of them." Zack doubted it, but kept that to himself.

"How are his lessons," Zack said, "no offense to him, but he seems like he'd be an intimidating teacher."

"It takes a few weeks to realize that he just doesn't talk a lot in general," Cloud said, "after that it's fine."

Zack burst out laughing. It was an oddly perfect way to describe Sephiroth.

* * *

Genesis found conversations about Cloud Strife from Angeal entertaining, educational, and frustrating. He really wanted to talk to Cloud on his own, not in a professional setting, but that just didn't appear to be happening.

"I'm just going to have to be the creepy leader of his fanclub," Genesis sighed one day.

"You will not," Angeal said, "I'm convinced that Cloud will like you, when the chance does come."

"I agree with Angeal," Sephiroth said, "He lacks the fervor for 'Loveless' but carries a very dry wit that is eerily similar to yours."

"How so?" Genesis asked, unable to keep himself from asking more about Cloud.

"You should watch him with Zack," Angeal said, "It makes for a rather entertaining evening."

Genesis turned rather suddenly to Sephiroth.

"Since when did you see him with Zack?" he asked. Where had that opportunity come from and when could he get one? Sephiroth blinked once at the sudden attack, but answered calmly as always.

"I haven't," he said, "He mutters under his breath. I find it humorous so I haven't told him I can hear him." Genesis slumped again.

"I need to just stop talking about a man I've barely met," Genesis said, "I sound worse than some of the people in Red Leather."

"Hey," Angeal said, "I'll have Zack extend an invitation to Cloud for our dinner next week, Sephiroth's cooking this time." Genesis nodded, feeling slightly placated…for now.

"What have you two been up to?" Genesis asked, raking through and ruining his hairstyle.

"About the same as you," Angeal said, "missions and the like."

"Nothing that will amuse me?" Genesis pleaded.

"Nothing since this morning, no," Angeal said with a flirtatious look. Genesis stole a glance at Sephiroth, but the other man didn't react. They hadn't stated that they were back together again, but the signs were clearly there.

That, and neither wanted to make Sephiroth into a third wheel again. He had started as one, but they had a good balance between themselves now. He wouldn't be pushed out at this point. That was just cruel.

"May I ask for relationship advice Genesis?" Sephiroth ventured, "I know you said you didn't want to talk about Cloud, but…this is more on the friendship side."

"No," Genesis said. The gods knew Sephiroth needed a good sex life. And (if he was being honest with himself) if he was't the one to give it to him, then that special someone damn well needed his approval.

"I wish to be with him in a social setting again," Sephiroth said.

"So ask him for coffee again," Genesis said, "I doubt he'd tell you no."

"But…how do I start a decent conversation?" Sephiroth said. Genesis bit his lip. Sephiroth just wasn't a talker. He'd probably be nice to cuddle with.

Where had that thought come from?

"Perhaps…you should just let it flow as you feel is right," Genesis said, "It's no good trying to force it. Apparently he's a quiet one as well…just enjoy the coffee." Sephiroth was frowning, but nodding.

"That wasn't what I was hoping to hear," Sephiroth admitted, "but you two know more about such things."

"Be yourself," Angeal said, "I think he likes you and we do too." Sephiroth clammed up entirely and excused himself to use the restroom.

"We you flirting with him?" Genesis asked.

"If you can look, I can look," Angeal countered.

* * *

Cloud fought to keep the grin off his face as a lot of his kata was met with steady nods from usually stoic-to-the-extreme instructor. Sephiroth was keeping his distance, keeping his corrections for when Cloud was finished.

He was getting better.

Cloud finished smoothly and set down his weighted practice weapon. He looked to Sephiroth for what to improve on.

"Remember your posture," Sephiroth said, "and your grip. Otherwise your form was excellent." Cloud nodded. He felt that weight in the room that usually meant Sephiroth wanted to say something.

"If you have no further plans," Sephiroth said at last, "would you care to get coffee again?"

Cloud felt his face heating up, but choked it all back to give a normal sounding "yes" in reply. He wasn't sure, but it looked like Sephiroth seemed happy with that response. Zack said it was all in how he held his shoulders, but Cloud couldn't tell the difference just yet.

Sephiroth collected his order and watched Cloud inquire about their smoothie selection. The barista was just as flirtatious as the first time, but Cloud still seemed ignorant of his advances. Cloud sat at the table he was standing by with some sort of blended mix that smelled of strawberries.

And back to silence it went.

Sephiroth remembered Genesis's advice and did not succumb to the urge to try and fill the empty air. Cloud seemed comfortable enough to just sit and have company and perhaps that was all Cloud really expected.

Slowly he relaxed into it. His coffee didn't have the amount of creamer he preferred, but the quiet hum of this room felt better than the isolation of his office.

"Not to seem rude," Cloud said, "but…is there a reason you wanted to have coffee with me sir?" Sephiroth turned to Cloud and decided to be honest.

"I enjoy your company," Sephiroth said. Cloud blinked, getting that cute owlish look behind his glasses. There was a smear from his palm from when he had pushed them up last.

"Oh…alright then," Cloud said and stared into his half empty strawberry smoothie.

"You're not too bad, to sit with either," Cloud said after a moment, "uh, sir." Sephiroth smiled.

"It can just be Sephiroth," he said. Cloud's heart melted a little.

Sephiroth suffered from a severely dorky smile.

* * *

Cloud was now staring at Zack as if he had sprouted a second head.

"What?" he said.

"Uh…" Zack was not expecting this reaction, "Angeal said that you were invited to dinner on Wednesday night at Sephiroth's place."

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"Uhh…" Zack could not wrap his mind around how Cloud could question this. Most people would leap at the chance.

"Angeal is your mentor, yeah?" Zack asked.

"Not really," Cloud said.

"And Sephiroth is…almost a mentor?" Zack tried.

"…We get coffee sometimes, but that's about it," Cloud said. Zack sighed.

"Cloud, they think you're cool. They do this dinner thing, talk, poke fun, eat food, and then go home," Zack said, "you're blowing this out of proportion."

"But they're…y'know…and you're…" Cloud fell silent.

"I'm what?" Zack said, "I was Angeal's student and he invited me over and I was always welcome back. You know three of us, that's more than qualified. And you get coffee with Sephiroth. The only one you don't know is Genesis and he's nicer than Sephiroth is…sometimes." Cloud looked skeptical. He cracked his knuckles softly as he thought.

"Just come with me," Zack said, "If it stinks, we'll go. If it's fun, we'll stay. If you freak out and pass out, I'll say it that nasty flu you got-" Cloud slugged him.

"Fine, fine," Cloud said, "If it's not any trouble."

"None at all chocobo head," Zack said with a smirk. Cloud glowered at him.

"I've got Smash Bros started," Zack said with a slight tune in his voice.

"You're on," Cloud said, "Dibs on Palutena."

"But I like Palutena," Zack whined.


	9. Fogged Glass

Cloud came home without saying a single word to Zack and rushed to the bathroom. Zack sat up, suddenly concerned. Cloud never came home without saying "hey". Something was wrong.

"Cloud," Zack called, "What's up?" In reply, he got a string of swear words, some of which he was positive Cloud didn't actually know. Well, well...you do learn something new every day.

"Cloudy Woudy," Zack said, "you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Auggh!" Cloud groaned, "just lie flat!" Now Zack was curious.

"Cloud what are you doing?" Zack said through the door, "I'm coming in, so you'd better be fully dressed." The door opened without resistance, and Cloud was indeed fully dressed.

He was trying to fix his hair. He had tossed his glasses on the sink counter and was trying to brush it flat - er, flatter. Unfortunately for Cloud, his hair was determined to retain its shape. Zack chuckled quietly.

"Got a hot date?" he asked.

"Yeah, that dinner you're making me go to," Cloud said.

"It's in three hours Cloud," Zack said, "Calm down."

"I'm always such a mess," Cloud sighed and dropped his head against the mirror with a thud.

"And I'm even worse," Zack said, with great pride, "and they like me just fine. Angeal and Sephiroth like you too. Why else would they tell me to bring you along?"

"How do these things work?" Cloud asked.

"Well," Zack began, "Angeal cooks whatever he feels like and it's delicious because it's made with love. Sephiroth usually helps. I think he's trying to learn how to cook. Genesis usually shows up to just drink wine and talk. I always come fashionably late to get out of doing work. We eat, talk a little bit, then we go home with leftovers. That's it."

"Crap, do I need to bring something?" Cloud asked.

"No," Zack said, but Cloud had already rushed out to the kitchen and was going through the fridge.

"Cloud, Angeal doesn't expect you to bring anything," Zack said.

"I know," Cloud said, "but I can whip something up real quick." Zack sighed, but bit back a response. Cloud was pulling out ingredients for his mom's cheesy spinach dip and that shit was worse than crack.

* * *

As Zack had predicted, Angeal had just finished tossing in all the ingredients for meatloaf while Sephiroth was meticulously peeling potatoes for mashing. Genesis had commandeered Sephiroth's laptop and was looking up something.

"Seph, you want to mix up the meatloaf?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth looked over.

"How?" he asked.

"With your hands," Angeal replied, "just mash it all up. Its kinda fun." Sephiroth moved over, having washed his hands already.

"Found it!" Genesis shouted. Angeal and Sephiroth both turned.

"Found what?" Angeal asked, going through potatoes at twice the speed Sephiroth had been going.

"Cloud's fanclub forum," Genesis said, "it's still pretty small, but it exists."

"Oh god," Angeal groaned.

"Relax 'Geal," Genesis said, "It's mostly comparing him to other Basecoms. He's their favorite so far."

"God help the poor kid if they start posting any of the shit that's on our fanclub forums," Angeal sighed. Sephiroth had stopped mashing up the meatloaf, with a far away look in his eye.

"Gods no," he breathed, "spare him that misery."

"Half of them have never seen Cloud in person," Genesis said, "It's literally talking about how he sounds on the phone, although...you two have a good point." Genesis peered at them over his steepled fingers and Angeal had a bad feeling.

"I should join up," Genesis said, "just to moderate a little." Angeal and Sephiroth turned to look at him, both with amusement and worry.

"How about you see how dinner goes," Angeal said.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Cloud cradled ceramic bowl, warm from the cheesy deliciousness inside, as Zack walked him towards Sephiroth's place. Zack was chatting away, but Cloud still felt that flutter of nerves deep in his gut.

"Here we are," Zack said cheerfully and knocked on the door. Cloud swallowed and clutched at his bowl. Angeal opened the door and smiled.

"Zack, Cloud, nice to see you," Angeal said, "Dinner's almost ready." Zack's arm around Cloud's shoulder ended up dragging him inside. Cloud had no idea what he was anticipating inside, but it was a lot more simple than anything his mind had imagined.

Sephiroth was washing his hands and Genesis was lounging on the sofa complaining that he was hungry.

"Well had you helped we might be done by now," Angeal said. He nodded toward Cloud and what he was carrying.

"What did you bring?" he asked.

"Uhh," Cloud started, "Just a spinach dip my Ma used to make."

"That was thoughtful," Angeal said, "There you go Gen. Cloud brought you an appetizer."

"Careful," Zack said, "this stuff is addictive." Cloud had turned bright red as he was shuffled to the dining room table. Somehow he was stuck between Genesis and Zack and chips were dumped between them.

"This is good," Genesis said, after the first bite.

"Uhh...thank you, sir," Cloud said.

"Just use Genesis and call it that," Genesis said. Cloud looked around himself and found that no one really minded him being here. It wasn't formal. Angeal was laughing at something Sephiroth said. Genesis and Zack were snapping at each other good naturedly. Everything smelled good.

Underneath the scent of meatloaf, melted cheese, and whatever gravy Angeal was mixing, was the soft scent of apples. Cloud stole glances at Genesis and breathed in deep.

Gods he smelled nice.

* * *

Genesis was thrilled that he was sat right next to Cloud all through dinner, and not just because he had a fantastic view of Cloud when he wiped his glasses on his shirt hem (Holy Minerva, he made that look sexy). He was quiet, but Genesis sensed that was just his nature. Cloud was certainly engaged with the conversation, smiling and laughing where appropriate. He talked a little bit about his work and training - which sounded like it was going splendidly - but otherwise just listened and watched.

He saw that dry sense of humor. Not everyone could keep up with Zack, but Cloud was holding his own, being heavy with the sarcasm and holding nothing back.

He was so adorably awkward and Genesis just wanted to scoop him up and cuddle. Or maybe he just felt his cuddle withdrawal due to his last overnight mission keeping him away from Angeal.

But slowly, the young man relaxed, laughed more, offered more tentative opinions, and stopped looking shocked when someone else would pick up his line of thought and keep going with it.

"Dessert?" Angeal offered.

"Always," Genesis said with slight offense, as if he were hurt by the thought of refusing.

"Yes please," Sephiroth said.

"Yep!" Zack called. Angeal paused to stick his head out of the kitchen.

"Cloud?" he asked. Cloud sat up a little.

"No, I couldn't," Cloud said.

"Yes he is," Zack said, "You won't regret it Cloud." Angeal smiled and disappeared again.

"Angeal's baking is divine," Genesis said. Sephiroth nodded, a little sleepily, in agreement. He had devoured Cloud's spinach dip, going so far as to mix it with his potatoes. A full stomach usually had a fairly strong effect on the stern and stoic man.

Angeal brought out some smaller plates and a delicious looking cheesecake.

"I didn't know you could make those," Genesis murmured.

"I cheated, its store bought," Angeal admitted.

"Oh, so my type of cooking then," Genesis said. Cloud laughed quietly next to him. He was settled quite comfortably in his chair by now, and was temptingly close to Genesis.

It would have been a good time to make a move, Genesis realized. Angeal didn't mind him flirting, Sephiroth had stated Cloud's friendship alone was satisfactory, and Zack was showing no non-plantonic vibes.

All the same, Genesis held his tongue and accepted his serving quietly. Something didn't feel right about it and it had everything to do with the others. It wasn't the thought that he would ruin friendships and his current nookie spot, because that wouldn't happen from a small flirt.

He ate slowly as he worked through what he was feeling very carefully. The answer became clear as Sephiroth stood to help Angeal with cleanup and Cloud offered to do the same (and got shot down).

He was happy with everything he had right here.

* * *

Zack accepted double leftovers gleefully. Having Cloud as a roommate had a lot of benefits. Angeal, motioned for him to stay and Zack sent Cloud ahead to their apartment.

"Good night?" Angeal asked.

"Yeah," Zack said.

"And Cloud?" Angeal pressed on.

"It looks like he had a good time," Zack said, "I'll pick on him more when we get home."

"Good," Angeal said, "Tell him he's welcome back anytime." Zack gave him nod and took off after Cloud.

"So how was dinner for you?" Zack asked taking the sack of free food from Cloud.

"It was...good," Cloud said, "easier than I expected."

"I told you," Zack said, "I swear, if this company would spend more time on actual training and less on making themselves look good, you never would have been nervous about tonight. They're people. They have their own little quirks and such. They also like you, Cloud. You are a likable person, believe it or not." Cloud only blushed.

"Did you have a good time?" Zack asked.

"I actually did," Cloud said, "I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. They were nice enough to me on a one-to-one sort of thing, but...I guess I thought they were just trying to be nice."

"Of course they were," Zack said, "most people do that. You just happened to figure out that they are like that when other people aren't watching them. Except for Sephiroth, I'm sorry to say he's like that all the time."

"I know," Cloud said, "He can certainly put away a cheese dip though."

"Oh my god," Zack laughed, "He devoured that shit. I think he looked a little sad when it was gone."

"I'll give him the recipe," Cloud said, "It's easy to make."

"Look at you, being all nice again," Zack said, "by the way. Angeal said you were welcome back next dinner. Dunno when it'll be. Whenever everyone is in from missions and stuff." Cloud smiled faintly, then it turned sinister.

"You won't be calling me nice when I kick your ass as Kirby tonight," Cloud said.

"You're on," Zack challenged.

* * *

Genesis found himself thinking back to that moment when he and Angeal had left Sephiroth. Seph had looked so warm and cuddly on his sofa and Genesis couldn't stop thinking about it.

"You've got something on your mind," Angeal said. Genesis smiled and made room under the sheets.

"I had a nice time tonight," Genesis said, "You were right about a lot of things about Cloud."

"I thought you would have asked him out towards the end there," Angeal said.

"I almost did," Genesis admitted.

"What stopped you?" Angeal asked.

"I don't know," Genesis said, "I just...didn't want to." Angeal hummed, but didn't make a response.

"Angeal, how open is this relationship?" Genesis asked. Angeal blinked.

"I was under the impression that we were on again off again," Angeal replied.

"What if I wanted to date someone else?" Genesis asked, getting closer to what he meant to say.

"You're your own person," Angeal said, "It's up to you."

"And what if I wanted to date you and someone else at the same time?" Genesis asked. Angeal shrugged.

"If it's fine with them its fine with me," Angeal answered smoothly.

"Like, the same time," Genesis said, "All three of us?"

"Oh..." Angeal looked a little surprised, "I guess that would depend on who it is."

"Sephiroth?" Genesis asked. Angeal thought a moment.

"I'd be fine with that," Angeal nodded.

"Zack?" Genesis continued.

"I'd want to talk to him about it," Angeal said, "but...I wouldn't say no off the bat."

"Cloud?" Genesis finished. Angeal smiled.

"Of course Cloud," Angeal agreed. Genesis sighed and smiled.

"I feel better now," Genesis said.

"You mean I caved to your wishes and now you don't feel as guilty?" Angeal remarked sarcastically. Genesis smacked him lightly.

"Don't tell me you don't look too," Genesis chastised. Angeal only smiled.

"So...you want to moderate Cloud's fanclub," Angeal said wryly.

"He doesn't even know it exists," Genesis said, "Someone has to keep the place clear of perverts."

"Considering you are a pervert, I might as well keep an eye on the job you're doing," Angeal said. Genesis snorted. "What's it called?"

"It's adorable," Genesis said, "Cloud Nine."


	10. Leaving Fingerprints On The Glass

Cloud was the one who was nervous about speaking up at the next session with Sephiroth. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about something that happened during "the dinner." The dinner had been great.

It was that Sephiroth was smiling every time he met Cloud's eye. It wasn't flirtatious or sinister. It was that really dorky smile that just made Cloud want to clutch at his chest.

He was almost relieved when their session was over. Almost. He steeled himself to make a decision. This might make a two time-occurence a regular thing.

"Si-er, I mean, Sephiroth?" Cloud stammered out. Sephiroth looked at him.

"Did you ah...I mean, if you're not busy," Cloud cleared his throat, "would you like to get coffee again?"

Cue dorky smile. Again.

"I would be happy to," Sephiroth replied.

* * *

Genesis was strolling through the halls when he saw them. Cloud and Sephiroth, on one of their coffee dates. He had to stop.

He wasn't eavesdropping at all, even though he could probably pick out their conversation without trying, but he was watching them.

They'd make a cute couple. Genesis couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Sephiroth so relaxed in a public space. Perhaps it was never. They kept stealing glances at the other. They weren't sizing up the other, or even ogling. They were trying to see if the other was doing alright.

"You two are too precious," Genesis chuckled. He watched them for a little while longer. Cloud dusted off his glasses on his uniform, and slid them onto his face with a sharp and practiced flick. Sephiroth was rubbing his thumb up and down his coffee cup. Genesis was now imagining Sephiroth doing that to his knuckles as he held someone's hand.

He exhaled and pulled out his PHS.

 _I'm going to proposition Sephiroth first. That work for you?_

Angeal was quick to respond.

 _Be nice to him. And don't go overboard._

Genesis smiled. Angeal was such a pushover for Seph.

 _I won't,_ Genesis responded. He smiled at Cloud and Sephiroth before he went along his merry way.

* * *

Cloud was trying to remember the song he was humming under his breath. It was really starting to bug him. How could he know the tune, but not remember the title or any of the words?

Someone bumped into him and halted the thought and the tune entirely.

"Are you Cloud Strife?" a large Second Class SOLDIER asked. Cloud blinked. _I'd better not get my ass kicked,_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah?" he asked, his tone a little wary.

Then he was tugged into a hug. A really tight one.

"Um...Powers?" the big Second's friend said.

"I love you man," the Second said, "you got us out of so much shit."

"Uhh..." Cloud started, "you're...welcome?"

"Powers, you're freaking him out," the friend said, "let the Basecom go." The Second released Cloud with a huff.

"Thanks for all the assistance with the Grand Horn thing," the friend said, "you got us aid in record time."

"Oh," Cloud said, "You're welcome then." They left Cloud alone. Cloud stared at their retreating backs before he laughed a little bit.

At least that song was out of his head.

* * *

Angeal wasn't exactly sure how he ended up with Cloud on the floor. They had been sparring a little just to test Cloud's improvement. He was taking regular mako treatments now. It would take a bit for it to actually take hold, but Angeal didn't want him to suddenly start losing control of his strength.

He'd been down that road once and did not want to be reminded of it again.

Then Angeal knocked Cloud down. Cloud kicked at Angeal's legs. It was a smart move, but easy to avoid and...

That's right he sat down and ended the spar.

Cloud crossed his legs as he sat up.

"Did you have a good time the other night?" Angeal asked.

"Hmm?" Cloud asked, "oh yeah. Dinner was delicious."

"Zack did tell you that you were welcome back," Angeal said.

"Yes," Cloud said, "I'd...I'd like to come over next time you guys have dinner, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course it isn't," Angeal said, "you're an excellent student and Zack's roommate. You're always welcome. Especially if you make that dip again."

"It's my mom's recipe," Cloud sad, "I can tell you it if you want. It's real easy."

"I might take you up on that," Angeal said. Cloud was staring off into space.

"Is...everything alright?" Angeal asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said, "it just feels...surreal."

"What does?" Angeal asked.

"Two months ago I was a failed trainee and army trooper," Cloud said, "and now...I'm in SOLDIER, getting trained by some of the best warriors in the world and...and getting thank yous from people I've never met. I dunno, I just think I should be waking up sometime soon."

"You spent your whole life not being able to see as clearly as you should," Angeal reasoned, "you were able to fake it for so long...maybe having normal eyesight now makes you...a step above the rest."

Cloud shrugged.

"I like that better than Zack's solution," Cloud said.

"Which is?"

"He punches me and says you're awake," Cloud said. Angeal smiled. That sounded like Zack. Before he knew what he was doing, Angeal had a hand in Cloud's hair and had given it a firm ruffle.

"Sorry," Angeal said. Cloud blinked.

"Zack says you don't like people touching your hair," Angeal said.

"I don't like _Zack_ touching my hair," Cloud corrected, "he only gives noogies, hard ones." Angeal laughed out loud this time. He stood up and offered a hand to Cloud.

"For what it's worth," Angeal said, "I think we'd find a lot more SOLDIERs like you if we actually spent the time to train them better." Cloud nodded.

"I think you would too." Angeal gave his head another ruffle.

He liked this new bad habit.

* * *

Sephiroth sat in his office as Genesis waited for him to finish up his day's work.

He was going to ask him, just as soon as he had Sephiroth's full attention.

"Why did you want to walk with me?" Sephiroth asked.

"I had something I wanted to talk to you about," Genesis said, "just...finish the mission report." Sephiroth gave Genesis a stare, before his eyes flicked back to his monitor. He made a few clicked before he sighed and turned back to Genesis.

"What did you wish to talk about?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's more of a...proposition," Genesis said.

"What do you propose then?" Sephiroth corrected. Genesis sat carefully on the edge of Sephiroth's desk.

"Do you consider us...good friends?" Genesis asked.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied.

"Close friends?" Genesis said.

"You and Angeal are...the closest anyone has ever come to me," Sephiroth said. Genesis nodded.

"You know that Angeal and I are...together again?" Genesis said.

"I've suspected," Sephiroth said, "I wasn't sure if it was rude to ask or not."

"We are," Genesis confirmed, "but...for future reference, don't blurt out the question without leading up to it."

"Is this what you wished to speak to me about?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well...not entirely," Genesis said, "I...you do know that just because Angeal and I are sleeping together does not mean we shall forget about you." Sephiroth blinked, then he sighed.

"I had hoped that was the case," Sephrioth said, "though I am relieved to hear you say it."

"Well..." Genesis said, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"Humph...to put it directly, I'm not exactly the most faithful of men," Genesis said.

"You have had a variety of lovers," Sephiroth agreed.

"Angeal is used to it," Genesis said, "But lately...it's been a bit more than that."

"How so?"

"God, you're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Genesis huffed.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me," Sephiroth replied, "I'm not sure...is there some sort of...secret meaning I'm supposed to have gotten?" Genesis had to smile at that.

"No I'm just going in circles," Genesis admitted, "I'm a little nervous to say it." Sephiroth waited patiently for Genesis to get the right phrase out.

"I like you the same way I like Angeal," Genesis said with a nod.

Sephiroth didn't react at first.

"As a close friend?" Sephiroth asked, searching for some sort of clarity.

"As a partner," Genesis corrected.

"For...work?"

"I'm trying to ask you out," Genesis said. Sephiroth went quiet.

"You're dating Angeal," Sephiroth said, "and you also wish to date...me?"

"Yes," Genesis said, "That's it. That doesn't sound as bad when you say it out loud." Sephiroth was avoiding eye contact. Genesis was beginning to think Sephiroth was going to reject him. Then the softest shade of pink was creeping into Sephiroth's cheeks.

He was blushing.

"I am...flattered," Sephiroth said, "and I would say yes but-"

"But?" Genesis asked.

"I don't want to make things complicated between you and Angeal," Sephiroth said.

"Angeal is alright with it," Genesis assured him, "He might actually want to date you too." The pink was getting redder.

"I'm not a very experienced...dater," Sephiroth said, "The times I have purchased coffee with Cloud may be my only real experience."

"I'm perfectly fine with starting slow," Genesis assured him, "I can be patient. Coffee dates are fine for right now."

"How do I even begin?" Sephiroth asked, "Can I still ask you for relationship advice when we are in the same relationship?"

"You can ask me anything," Genesis said, "You can even keep dating Cloud if you want. I think things are going very well between you two." Sephiroth was quiet, still thinking it over. Genesis made his first move.

"Here," he said taking Sephiroth's hand, "we can start with this and see how you like it." He intertwined their fingers and pulled Sephiroth to his feet.

He didn't dare let the silver haired man go.

Sephiroth started walking in step with him. Genesis spared a look at him and saw Sephiroth's cute little smile.

Slowly, Sephiroth's thumb started stroking over his knuckles.

* * *

As the credits started rolling for the movie they had been watching, Zack realized the position Cloud was in. He was tucked into Zack's side and sleeping.

Zack knew Mondays were hard for Cloud. They were his training days with Angeal. Angeal didn't skip corners with his training.

Still, Zack didn't move at all. He wasn't going to wake Cloud up to get him to go to his bed.

Instead, Zack pulled over one of their blankets and tossed it over the both of them. He slowly reclined his seat so as not to disturb his Spiky.

"Good night Cloud," he said.


	11. Have You Seen My Glasses Anywhere?

Cloud stared at Zack intensely as he processed his roommate's latest request.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Go to Angeal's and beg for my bracer," Zack said, not turning from where he was lounging on the couch. Cloud had to blink for a moment.

Okay, sure. He had been training with Angeal for two, going on three, months. He had felt a sort of camaraderie with the man that was very student-teacher focused. He had permission to use Angeal's first name instead of his proper title in both private and public. He'd even eaten his cooking.

Still, in all this time, he had never learned exactly where Commander Angeal Hewley lived, and had no immediate plans to unless he was invited.

"No," Cloud said. Now Zack turned.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Uhhh, first off, I don't know where he lives," Cloud began.

"Same building as Seph, but the floor below," Zack said.

"Second of all, isn't kind of inappropriate for me to go beg for favors from a superior officer, who is already doing a massive favor for me by helping me train-"

"It's not a favor for you it's a favor for me," Zack said, "It's the fifth time I've lost it so he's not going to give it back until I've 'learned my lesson' whatever that means."

* * *

"It means when you learn how to keep on your body," Cloud said.

"Haha, smart ass," Zack said, "And Angeal is allowed to train whoever he wishes. It's his own choice to train you, same as me."

"You asked him to-"

"At the start," Zack said, "He could have dumped your ass at any time, but he hasn't. He likes you...which means he's more likely to hand over the bracer if you go get it." Cloud had a heated response, but swallowed it back. Zack was just being Zack. And he was probably right. Cloud had seen Zack receive at least one ten minute lecture from the SOLDIER in question.

Still...Cloud wasn't Zack's babysitter.

"Do it yourself," Cloud sighed.

"Cloud," Zack said. Cloud knew that tone. He should not look back. He should definitely not look back and acknowledge Zack's plea because he had a pout in his voice and if Cloud did-

 _Goddammit._

Zack was giving him a full on puppy dog pout. Zack may have protested his nickname, but it was well earned. Cloud could almost state in full honesty that he had never seen a more pitiful face in his entire life.

"Please Cloud," Zack said, "I had a really hard mission today because I didn't have my materia with me and I'll have to do it all again tomorrow if I don't get it back."

"I hate you," Cloud said, "You'd better buy me dinner for this."

"Woot! Done," Zack said, "You're the best." Cloud didn't respond.

He remembered where Sephiroth's apartment was from the night of The Dinner. It wasn't a far walk, but hopefully far enough for Cloud to psych himself up for this.

He could do this, right?

* * *

Sephiroth frowned at his PHS. He didn't really like any part of the message Genesis sent him.

 _I'll meet you at Angeal's apartment before I take you out tonight. :)_

First of all, was the smiley face. Emoticons usually meant Genesis was in a puckish mood and up to trouble. Second was the idea that Genesis was taking him out on a date.

Third and lastly, was that they were apparently meeting at Angeal's place. Sephiroth had been kind of sort of avoiding Angeal since Genesis propositioned him.

He stood outside the door, partially hesitating and partially hoping that Genesis would appear and take him away before he had to talk to Angeal.

He knocked. Angeal opened the door a moment later.

"Sephiroth," he said with a smile, "Genesis said you'd be coming around." Sephiroth nodded and followed Angeal inside.

"It feels like we haven't talked for weeks," Angeal said. Sephiroth knew it had been approximately four days since he'd last spoken with Angeal. Give or take an hour.

"Genesis hasn't shut up about what he wants to do with you tonight," Angeal said with a cheerful roll of his eyes, "It has my approval, so don't worry about it too much."

"...You're okay with this?" Sephiroth asked.

"What do you mean?" Angeal asked.

"This...formation," Sephiroth said, struggling to find the right words.

Despite Genesis to be the one to ask him out, Sephiroth still felt a strong kinship with Angeal. Angeal had always been nice to him. Stern and a little firm, but kind all the same. Sephiroth didn't really want to let that go. Not all the little nice Angeal nuances that came with their friendship.

Whenever Angeal baked something, the smell would travel up to Sephiroth's apartment, and Sephiroth would know Angeal would be coming by to give him the first taste. Sephiroth always got the first bite.

And Angeal would help him learn about troops being sent with him on missions. He would tell Sephiroth what he knew about who, so Sephiroth could try putting greenhorn Thirds and Seconds at ease in his presence.

Even now, Angeal was giving him a patient look.

"Tonight, Genesis wants to take you out on a date in Midgar," Angeal said, "A discreet and quick one for now. When that is done, he has plans to come back here and spend the rest of the evening with me. Does any part of this idea upset you?"

"No," Sephiroth said.

"It doesn't bother me either," Angeal said with a smile, "Genesis is the finicky one. He's dumped me more times than he's fought with you, but I've never been angry with him for that. This time around he wants to double date, and with a second person that I actually approve of.

"I'm not going to be upset with you for dating Gen at the same time as me," Angeal said, "We talked about this, Genesis and me, and I'm fine with it. Really. We're still friends Seph." Sephiroth felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He exhaled a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"You worry too much," Angeal said, "you need more hobbies."

"I've been working on that," Sephiroth replied, "Can you please inform me what Genesis has planned for me?"

"No," Angeal said, "He wants it to be a surprise, not that it really is one anyway." Sephiroth sighed, now that one worry had been lifted off his shoulders the rest were starting to get heavier.

"It won't be bad," Angeal said, "and you won't get noticed too much." That wasn't much of a consolation where Genesis was involved.

"Come on," Angeal said, "I was planning on making you congratulation muffins for surviving your first date. Help me make them." Sephiroth followed Angeal, smiling a little.

Angeal had even made sure they would have blueberries.

Sephiroth was carefully measuring each ingredient according the directions in Angeal's messy scrawl, when a knock sounded at the door.

Angeal went to answer it, shaking off the urge to take over and just eyeball the ingredients before tossing them in. Sephiroth just had his way of doing things.

Angeal was a little surprised to see Cloud Strife of all people on his doorstep.

* * *

Cloud swallowed thickly as Angeal frowned at his presence.

Oh shit.

"Cloud?" Angeal asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Cloud said, "I mean no-I mean...Do you have Zack's materia bracer?" Angeal understood what had happened. Cloud was the latest victim of puppy power.

"I do," Angeal said, "Come in, I'll get it for you."

"Oh...that's not necessary," Cloud said.

"It's no problem Cloud," Angeal said. Cloud stepped inside, but kept himself near the door to make a hasty retreat once the bracer had been handed over. Cloud gulped as he saw an extremely familiar figure in the kitchen, mixing a bowl of something.

"Hello Cloud," Sephiroth said and...there is was. Dorky smile. Cloud had to fight to hold back his "awww."

"Hello Si-ephiorth," Cloud said. Not calling Sephiroth "sir" was a hard reflex to kill. Luckily, Sephiroth seemed to appreciate the effort.

"Angeal, I'm-oh hello there Cloud."

Cloud turned with extremely wide eyes as Commander Rhapsodos-Genesis-waltzed in as if he owned the place.

"Hello sir," Cloud said.

"I believe you have permission to call me Genesis," Genesis scolded lightly, "what are you doing here?"

"Getting blackmailed by Zack is my bet," Angeal said, "here it is, do tell Zack this doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to him."

"Yes sir," Cloud said, "thank you." He turned to go.

"Wait!" Angeal said. He pulled a few containers from his fridge and put them in a sack before holding them out to Cloud.

"I have too much," he said.

"Oh...I couldn't-"

"He won't take no for an answer," Genesis said, "Just take it. It'll be faster." Cloud took the sack.

"Thank you sir," Cloud said, "have a good evening." He scurried out as fast as he could.

Inside, all three men watched him depart. Genesis turned to Sephiroth.

"Ready to go?"he asked.

"No," Sephiroth sighed as he sat down the bowl of batter. Angeal picked it up and wished Sephiroth luck as they left. He made quick work of the lumps Sephiroth had left behind.

* * *

Cloud tossed the bracer at Zack as he came home.

"I hate you," Cloud said.

"Love you too," Zack said, picking it up, "What leftovers did you get?"

"...How did you-"

"Angeal cannot let someone leave without giving them food," Zack said, "It's like...he thinks we starve or something without him."

"Oh...it looks like lasagna," Cloud guessed.

"And there's dinner," Zack said.

"I said you had to _buy_ ," Cloud sniffed, "Leftovers don't count."

"Pfft, _fine,"_ Zack sighed and finally got up, "Only because I love you so much Spikey."

"I was only joking," Cloud said.

"I want Tacos anyway," Zack said, waving it off, "Extra nachos for you too?"

"...Yeah okay," Cloud said. Zack beamed at him and have his head a rough ruffle. Cloud swatted him away, but the slap held no heat.

* * *

Genesis had taken him to a specialty coffee shop. Sephiroth probably could have guessed this for a first date. Genesis was not really one to settle for the kiosk in the ShinRa complex, but it was still technically a coffee date.

It was rather fun to try the free samples as well.

"So...how am I doing?" Genesis asked.

"I don't know," Sephiroth shrugged, "I don't have anything to compare it with."

"Cloud," Genesis reminded him, "you smile whenever you see him now. He must be doing something better than me."

Sephiroth held back that smile at the mention of Cloud.

"I don't know what Cloud does," Sephiroth said, "or what anyone does. Oh...I rather like this one."

"I figured you'd go for the salted caramel flavor," Genesis said and picked up a package of the beans. He had already gotten a double pack of chocolate flavored creamer for himself.

"I am not the best at articulating my emotions or my intentions," Sephiroth said.

"I've noticed for a while Sephiroth," Genesis said drily, but without venom.

"However," Sephiroth continued, "I'm still willing to continue this."

"Good," Genesis said, "That means I'm doing fine." Genesis reached for Sephiroth's hand, making sure no one could see them behind the shelf. Sephiroth let him, even giving a soft squeeze before doing the knuckle rub thing again.

"I think this is the tea Cloud likes," Sephiroth said, pointing at a box.

"Buy it," Genesis blurted out, "We'll give it to him for Yule...or his birthday. Whichever is first."

* * *

I saw some requests for art or pictures and I realized I forgot to show you them when I first uploaded. If you want the pictures go to my profile to get some links.


	12. Updated Prescription

It had really been a peaceful few days. The squads were quiet, able to handle themselves. No one in ShinRa had caused a scandal in the past week. Even the relationships were growing calm.

Sephiroth and Genesis were getting along splendidly. Genesis contented himself with a quiet date nights out to somewhat unknown shops and cafés around Midgar. They had grown to kissing each other on the cheek and that kept Genesis's soul nice and warm. Sephiroth really was too sweet once you hacked past his cold, hardened exterior.

Angeal also approved of their date nights. Genesis was still in the "love at first sight" stage and waxed poetically about everything when he came to Angeal in the evenings. Sephiroth was much more quiet about it, but was noticeably happier. And not to just Angeal either. He heard whispered here and there about Sephiroth actually _smiling_ in the hallways.

Sephiroth needed to smile more anyway in Angeal's opinion. He took everything far too seriously. He needed to have fun more often and Genesis was good at that.

He also knew Genesis and Sephiroth were overdue for a good long argument, but hoped Sephiroth didn't take it too personally now that he was in a relationship. Genesis just liked to stir things up sometimes.

And Cloud. Cloud was doing well. He was a slow developer. The mako was slow to take it seemed, because he didn't really seem that enhanced so far, even with the drip treatment trick. The labs said his mako count was stable though. His body wasn't trying to expel it out anymore which meant it was being absorbed.

Angeal guessed it was about to hit and hit hard, and kept a sharp eye out on Cloud.

* * *

Cloud was lucky Sephiroth had been warned. They were doing a soft spar when it hit. Sephiroth only used defensive maneuvers to test Cloud on his attack styles.

With no warning whatsoever Cloud struck downwards hard enough to send a quick sharp pain up Sephiroth's arm. The blow also broke Cloud's sword.

Cloud saw Masamune coming straight for his head until he felt Sephiroth grab him by the back of his shirt. He was hefted off his feet as Sephiroth dropped his sword to the floor.

Then Cloud realized that Sephiroth was moving pretty fast. Fast enough that his movement should have been blurred. Why did it seem like slow motion now? What…What…

"Cloud are you alright?" Sephiroth asked.

"Y-y-yeah," Cloud stammered out. Why was he shaking so badly? Why did his heart feel like it was about to burst? This was more than adrenaline.

"…You're greened up," Sephiroth said.

"W-w-what?" Cloud said. Sephiroth didn't answer. Instead he made a call on his PHS.

"I'm setting you down," Sephiroth said, "I want you to drop down and give me 50 pushups." Cloud did so, still so horribly confused and a little frightened. What was happening?

He finished the fifty and wasn't even winded.

"50 more," Sephiroth said. Cloud obeyed, just letting the repetitive motion calm him down.

Angeal and Zack came in. Angeal spoke with Sephiroth as Zack came up to Cloud. He seemed a little worried.

"You alright?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded. He finished his reps and sat back. He was still shaking.

"W-w-w-what's wr-r-rong with m-m-me?" he asked.

"Well…the mako hit you," Zack said.

"I-i-i-i," Cloud stopped as Angeal and Sephiroth stood over him.

"You're fine Cloud," Angeal said, "I promise. You've been a little slow in gaining enhancements. They've just all hit you at once."

"Oh," Cloud said. He couldn't stop shaking.

"He looks like he's in overdrive," Zack said softly.

"It's a false positive," Angeal assured him, "If he were really in overdrive then he'd be trying to kill something."

"He has too much energy," Sephiroth said, "He's not used to being like this and his body is overreacting."

"I getcha," Zack said nodding and relaxing, "So we need to wear him out." Angeal nodded. Zack looked a little devilish as he stared at Cloud.

"I want 1000 pushups," he said, "and if you lose count you start over."

"That's a start," Angeal said, "He's gonna need more than that though."

* * *

Cloud had never felt more powerful and helpless. Both at the same time was almost unbearable. He couldn't control himself. With the lightest touch he could crush a dumbbell in his hand. At least that's what it felt like.

He didn't _want_ to break stuff though. He felt like a danger to himself. Zack just insisted he work on something else.

He did those 1000 pushups and then some.

He ran 10 miles on the track.

He did 200 up downs.

At the end of it he was finally done shaking and could talk like a normal person. His eyes were still bright green though. And he was still breaking stuff on accident.

"When will this be over?" he asked. If felt wrong that he wasn't tired. He should be exhausted by now.

"Tomorrow you will even out," Zack promised, "We just have to work off that excess to see where you stand. We've been waiting for this Spike. I just didn't think it would take this long or be this bad."

"Is this normal?" Cloud asked.

"We all have an adjustment period," Zack said, "It's gonna take some time before you feel like yourself again, but tomorrow you won't feel as hyper. You'll probably feel sore."

He ran 5 more miles.

He did 500 sit ups

He did 300 chin ups and managed not to crush the bar.

He did a handstand for almost ten minutes

Zack shoved him into the pool he didn't even know they had and did 100 laps.

He jumped rope.

He climbed a rope.

Zack talked him into swinging on a rope.

Finally Cloud felt himself start to get winded.

He did 100 jumping jacks.

He did 90 more sit ups

He did 50 more chin ups

He ran one more mile.

Finally Cloud sagged to his knees, feeling like the high was over and he was crashing and burning.

"Hungry?" Zack asked.

"Starved," Cloud mumbled.

"I'll bet," Zack said. you haven't eaten in almost 9 hours." Cloud now hobbled behind Zack, not caring where he was being taken so long as there was food there. Zack joked and called him a zombie. It wasn't too terribly far from the truth.

Angeal ushered them in and let Cloud plop on his couch. He had forced Sephiroth and Genesis on an impromptu date night. Cloud wouldn't want attention. He wanted food and a rest.

Cloud didn't even talk at this point. He only sat up when there was a plate in front of him and ate it clean. He did it three times.

"What did you make him do?" Angeal asked.

"Everything," Zack said, "I made him work until his eyes were blue again." Cloud grunted in agreement. He let the plate clatter on the coffee table before laying back down.

"No training for a week," Angeal said.

"Good," Cloud mumbled.

"You probably won't be able to be Basecom either during your adjustment period," Angeal noted. Cloud's sat up, looking wide awake at last.

"My squads," he said, trying to touch his earpiece.

"Lazard took over for today," Zack said, touching Cloud's shoulder, "Kunsel agreed to be your temporary replacement. Like I said earlier, we were waiting for this." Cloud relaxed again.

"Wait," he sat up straight, "didn't you have a mission today?"

"I flipped it to someone else," Zack said, "someone had to take care of you today." Cloud flopped back down wordlessly.

"Full?" Angeal asked.

"Stuffed," Cloud said.

"Then I suggest you get on home," Angeal said, "My couch may seem comfy, but it gets harder as the night wears on."

"He's right," Zack said, "Come on. Your bed will be better. You can do one more walk."

The walk seemed to do Cloud some good. He was coming out of his zombie like state. He noticed when his glasses were sliding off his face at least. He was aware enough to know when they made it home, but was still obviously exhausted.

Cloud made his way towards his room before he seemed to realize something.

"Hey Zack?" he asked.

"Yeah Spikey?" Zack replied.

"You…you spent your whole day trying to calm me down…didn't you?" Cloud said, his face was turning a little pink. Zack liked that particular shade of pink.

"Yeah," Zack said, "Someone had to. I didn't mind so much. It was kind of fun actually."

"Thank you," Cloud said.

"No problem," Zack said.

"I mean it," Cloud said, "You…you do a lot for me. Sometimes I don't know what I did to deserve it."

"You're my friend Cloud," Zack said, "One of my best friends. I would do anything for those people. You never have to ask me to."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Cloud said. Zack just beamed at him. Cloud smiled back. He leaned forward a bit, enough to make Zack think he was losing his balance.

Instead, soft lips pressed against Zack's cheek. Zack's eyes went wide as Cloud pulled away. Cloud smile faded.

"That was weird, wasn't it?" Cloud said, "I'm sorry. Just…forget about it. I'm acting stupid."

"Cloud," Zack started.

"Just…it doesn't matter you know-" Cloud's next phrase was broken off when Zack leaned down to kiss Cloud right on the lips. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and pulled him close.

Cloud was warm, soft on the lips and hard everywhere else. He tasted salty and sweet. He kissed like a pro. Zack pulled away with a few more softer pecks as Cloud let him go.

"You should probably go to sleep now," Zack said softly.

"Kay," Cloud said, smiling again, "Night." Zack watched the door close in his face.

"Good night," he said to it.

He sat on the edge of his bed for a long time.

He'd had a small controllable crush on Cloud. At least that's what he thought. Cloud really was one of his best friends. He thought he could handle the hard line between friendship and…partners. Cloud as a friend was better than no Cloud at all.

So why did he kiss Cloud right then? Why did he want to follow him into his room?

Why on Gaia did Cloud kiss him back?


	13. Spare Spectacles

Zack had been standing outside of Cloud's room for almost ten minutes. Twice now he had raised his hand to knock on the door, only to let it fall back against his side when he lost his nerve. On the other side of the door, Cloud was still snoring quietly and no doubt exhausted from yesterday.

 _Just tell him_ , Zack thought, _Cloud, I didn't mean to kiss you. It was a mistake._ It sounded so cold in Zack's head...probably because it wasn't true. Zack had thought about doing it for weeks, but still was surprised when he went and did it.

Zack's breath caught in his throat when he heard Cloud's bed shift. He exhaled when Cloud started snoring again. Zack shook his head.

"I'll let him sleep," Zack said to himself, "he's had a rough day." He bit his lip as another thought hit him.

If he wasn't going to cut it off with Cloud now, then he would have to confess to three men who seemed to be under the same spell. Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth were his friends. Friends who weren't worried about telling Zack that they had a crush on his roommate.

Deep in his churning gut, Zack knew the honorable thing to do would be to tell them what had happened. He bit his lip as he wrote a note in case Cloud miraculously woke up. He nearly made it bleed when he stepped out the door.

* * *

Angeal wasn't that surprised when Zack was on the other side of his door. Zack, to his credit, didn't stare too much at Angeal's bare chest. It was bad enough he acted on one crush. He didn't need to be picking up another, much older one.

"Cloud is still passed out, I assume," Angeal said, "I bet he barely moved all night."

"Yeah," Zack agreed weakly. He was both relieved and horrified when he saw Angeal wasn't alone in his apartment. Genesis was in the same shirtless state as Angeal, and in a very telling state of disarray. Sephiroth was, thankfully, fully dressed pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Zack swallowed thickly, steeling himself for what he had to say. He couldn't hide the truth from them...like he was hiding from Cloud. He swallowed.

"I...I kind of have a confession to make," Zack said. They all looked over. Zack decided to just blurt it out, like ripping off a bandage.

"I kissed Cloud," he said quickly. The reaction came in degrees. They all slowly sat up straight. Angeal's eyebrows furrowed and Sephiroth's eyes widened.

Genesis was the one who made the first noise. Zack couldn't tell if it was a squeal of agony or...delight?

"Really?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah," Zack said, "last night when we got home."

"Ohhh, how _precious!"_ Genesis damn near cooed. Angeal made eye contact with Sephiroth before rolling his eyes. Zack felt as if he has somehow warped into some other universe.

"Oh, keep going," Genesis said, "I want details."

"Gen, no," Angeal said.

"Angeal please," Genesis said, "it's not like I'm going to go post this on the forum."

"Is that all?" Sephiroth asked, completely ignoring Angeal and Genesis's small argument.

"Uhh...yeah," Zack said, "I knew you all kind of liked him and...I kinda thought you would be more upset."

"Oh Zackary," Genesis sighed, "I've seen the furtive glances across the table."

"Er...what?"

"Genesis, really. Don't act like you're somehow all-knowing. You don't even know where your clothes are," Angeal said, then turned to Zack. "We've known that you like Cloud for a long while. We're not upset."

"As if," Genesis said, "it's about time someone kissed him." Zack still seemed a little shell-shocked. It was Sephiroth of all people who stepped up.

"Zack, if you like Cloud and you think he likes you back, then there is no reason for you to be worried," he said, "this should be a...happy occasion."

"But-"

"He's right, Zack," Angeal said, "We may all find Cloud attractive and we may all think he is a good man, but that doesn't mean we were going to ask him out on a date tomorrow."

"But-"

"Cloud did...return your affections?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well...yeah," Zack said, "he kissed me on the cheek and I kissed him back, but..."

"How _darling_ ," Genesis said. Angeal rolled his eyes again. Sephiroth still looked very serious.

"I think you should pursue this," Sephiroth said, "wherever it may lead. Cloud values you very much. He speaks of you often in our lessons. And I know you value him too. I don't have much knowledge of romance or relationship-building, but I do know that if both parties are willing and able...then they can try." Zack swallowed again. He had started today thinking he would get a begrudging blessing and instead was getting relationship advice from one of the most of anti-social people on the planet.

He _was_ in another universe.

"You got all that from seven dates?" Angeal said.

"I also have several on and off years of observation," Sephiroth replied.

"He's got us there 'Geal," Genesis said. Zack just decided not to comment on the very obvious relationship between Angeal and Genesis. There were plenty of _rumors_ sure, but to have the proof in front of his face...

They really did squabble like a married couple.

"The person you really should be talking to is Cloud," Angeal said. He had already pulled out a plate and was piling a stack of pancakes onto them.

"Mmm the first of many long and wonderful conversations," Genesis hummed. Angeal nodded as he ripped off a strip of foil to cover the plate with.

"But make sure you do a little strength testing today," Angeal said, "Help him adjust to the enhanced strength." Zack was still speechless when he was walking down the hall with leftovers in his hands.

* * *

Cloud finally roused himself around eleven. He felt a little sore, but thanked Odin that Zack had made him stretch well after his insane workout.

He smiled when he saw Zack sitting at their kitchen table.

"Morning," Cloud said.

"How are you feeling?" Zack asked.

"...Weird," Cloud said, "like I should be really jittery, but I'm super calm instead."

"You'll get used to it," Zack said, "Can I talk to you for a minute about last night?" Cloud had to think on it for a minute before he remembered.

"Oh," Cloud blushed furiously as he sat down, "I know it was weird, but we can just forget about it if it really-"

"No," Zack said, "I mean...did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"When you kissed me?" Zack said, "or I kissed you, or whatever...did you mean it?"

"...Yes," Cloud said, "I did."

"Okay," Zack said. He paused for a long moment. "I meant it too."

"Oh." Both of them stared at the wall, trying hard not to look at the other. Zack glanced over first, watching Cloud readjust his glasses...and smiled.

"So...do you still mean it?" Zack asked.

"...Do you?" Cloud replied.

"I've considered you a friend since the Modeohiem mission," Zack said, "I think, I started to really like you-like you like you sort of thing-after you failed the exam the second time." Cloud flushed again, this time fighting a smile.

"For me it was after the dinner at Sephiroth's place," Cloud said. Zack didn't bother fighting his smile.

"Did you want to...try it again?" Zack asked.

"Sure," Cloud said. The hesitated at first, swapping shy, awkward looks as they leaned over the table. They never wavered from each other though.

It was only a small, soft press on their lips, but it was enough. They pulled apart smiling firmly this time.

"So do we go make out on the couch now or..." Cloud tried.

"I was thinking breakfast first," Zack replied, "but if you're still up for it after..."

Cloud slugged him for the bad joke, but kept smiling.

"We should probably start gauging your strength levels so you don't break a lot of my stuff," Zack said, "but...you wanna watch a movie when we're done?"

"I think I can fit that into my oh-so-busy schedule."

* * *

Angeal debated on getting between them or just letting the fight play it's course. He knew it was coming and there would be many more to follow. He was just glad this first argument didn't seem that...explosive.

"You know...you can be a cold-hearted, insolent, childish bastard," Genesis said.

"Because I disagreed with you?" Sephiroth said.

"Because you can just be so...so...I don't even have a word for it. Sometimes you just-" Genesis never finished that phrase. Angeal nearly spit out his water when he saw Sephiroth lean over and kiss Genesis straight on the mouth. It wasn't a dry peck either.

Genesis lost all his steam with that. One hand curled around Sephiroth's neck as Sephiroth closed off the kiss, with light popping noises.

"You know...that won't work every time," Genesis said, but softly and with no heat.

"I know," Sephiroth said gravely, "but you are quite attractive when you are angry."

"Oh stop it," Genesis said.

"Remind me to try that next time we have a fight," Angeal said. Genesis stuck out his tongue at his other boyfriend. He turned back to Sephiroth.

"Where did you learn to kiss so well?" Genesis said.

"That was actually my first," Sephiroth admitted.

"Mmm...not bad, must be beginner's luck," Genesis said, "care to let me test it?"

"Later," Sephiroth said.

"God, this is what I was talking about!"

"I think he's pulling your leg," Angeal said, leaning a little to see if Sephiroth was indeed _smirking, "_ Looks like you've been a bad influence on him."

* * *

They didn't kiss at all during the movie. Cloud curled into Zack's side about halfway through and Zack had rested his head on Cloud's more than once, but they didn't kiss. It didn't really cross their minds.

"You know we can take this slow," Zack had said.

"I know," Cloud replied, "and...I'm probably going to be really slow. But I like this and I like kissing."

"I like it too," Zack said.

"I don't really want things to change too fast," Cloud admitted, "I...I like what we have right now."

"I won't take it away," Zack said, "we...we can just add on what we feel comfortable with."

"So...kissing," Cloud said.

"Hey, whenever you want one," Zack said.

"Hmmm...maybe before bed," Cloud said. Zack thought Cloud was joking. Cloud relished the surprise on Zack's face when he realized he was serious.


	14. Oneor TwoTwoor Three

Zack was still laughing his ass off as Cloud carefully swept up the broken glass from his 5th broken cup. Two of them had suffered the same fate and shattered in his hand. Two plastic ones had been crushed.

"This wasn't nearly as hard yesterday!" Cloud huffed.

"I'm sorry...oh god I'm sorry," Zack said, wiping away tears from his eyes, "Gods above I am sorry." Cloud plopped in his seat with a huff, staring at his hands...and without his morning orange juice.

He still felt that strangely ominous thrumming in his body, like he should be jittery and hyper but was still somehow calm. His chaotic morning did tell him one thing: the mako had taken. He was a SOLDIER.

Zack finally calmed down enough to look apologetic.

"Hey. I am sorry...but you just gotta laugh at the newbies going through the adjustment period. I remember mind...it was a nightmare, but thinking about it now..."

"Now?" Cloud asked.

"Thinking about it now...it's actually pretty funny. This one time...this one time I tried leaning on a door...and I broke it and fell straight through." Zack burst out laughing again.

"You're telling me I can break through a door!" Cloud said. He was a little horrified and a little thrilled with the idea.

"Not one of these," Zack assured him, "specially enhanced just for us. It was a wooden one up in the tower. I kinda hit it and fell straight through. Learned to take it slow and gentle after that. But man..." Zack chuckled some more.

"When...when does it start feeling normal?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe a week," Zack said, "It's kinda different for everyone."

"Well...is there anything I can do to...speed this up?" Cloud really was starting to feel depressed about missing his orange juice.

"My advice," Zack said with an evil grin, "start doing squats." Cloud's face fell again and Zack started laughing again.

"I'll ask around for more advice for you," Zack assured him, "you're popular enough that it shouldn't be too hard." Cloud nodded before getting up and starting on squats.

Zack laughed once more...and then leaned over to give Cloud a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Cloud cracked his knuckles as Kunsel thought over his question. He was really bored with goddamn squats...and they weren't working all that well. He'd put a dent in a sink faucet and ruined a spoon.

"During my adjustment phase...and don't tell anyone this...I um...I kind of broke everything," Kunsel said.

"I know," Cloud said.

"I broke stuff on purpose," Kunsel reiterated.

"Oh," Cloud said.

"Yeah," Kunsel said, "I was kind of a walking lawsuit."

"But did it work?" Cloud asked.

"...Kind of..." Kunsel said, "It more more therapeutic than helpful in letting me gauge my strength."

"...To be honest I could kind of use therapy at the moment."

* * *

Cloud blanched a little when he realized both Sephiroth and Genesis were in Sephiroth's office, but he went in. Zack said they both agreed to talk to him. He just hadn't expected both at the same time.

"I understand you're having trouble adjusting to your...sudden enhancements," Sephiroth began, looking mildly concerned. Or sympathetic, either were welcomed.

"Yeah," Cloud said, remembering the now broken TV remote in his apartment. Zack would probably be upset with that one.

"We all did," Genesis said, "Personally...I used them as an excuse to learn how to swim. Water doesn't really break when you hit it hard, it just hits you back." Cloud nodded. That was actually...a solid idea there.

"I...I'm sorry, but I don't really remember my adjustment period," Sephiroth said, "I was...rather young. But many men attest to using a balloon exercise where they-"

"Don't do that one," Genesis said, "you will pop it so many before it works. Oh dear don't look so despondent I know you were only trying to help."

"I know," Sephiroth said, "I just wish I could have been more helpful."

"Oh darling we all know that," Genesis said leaning back into the general, who brightened a bit at the contact.

That was the moment when Cloud realized they were quite probably going, or going to go on a date. At least, he knew he was intruding on a moment that should have been more...private.

Dear god, what was he witnessing here?

"Um...well...thanks sirs," Cloud said, edging towards the door, "I'd hate to take up more of your evening, so I'll-"

"Wait," Genesis said, "before you go...I have a favor to ask of you." What sort of favor would Genesis Rhapsodos want from Cloud?

"Would you mind sharing that cheesy dip recipe you made?" Genesis asked.

"Oh...yeah, sure," Cloud said.

He _thought_ he heard Genesis whisper to Sephiroth that he was going to make it for them tonight...but Cloud wasn't pausing to ask.

* * *

Cloud was still rubbing water out of his hair from a swim that _kind of_ worked, when he saw Angeal sitting outside his apartment.

"Sir?" Cloud asked.

"Angeal," Angeal corrected, "we're both off duty. And Zack called me. I'm sure you've heard a lot of tips so far today. How was your day?" Cloud almost lied, but thought better of it. This was _Angeal._ The man had always been perfectly honest with Cloud.

"Suckish," Cloud said. Angeal nodded with a grin.

"Thought so," Angeal said, "I just got in...but this won't take a minute."

A few minutes later, Angeal was sitting across from Cloud pushing forward a cup of water. Cloud frowned at it, daring it to crack under his grip.

"You have to remember that you are in control of this...even a little," Angeal said, "It will take time and practice before you're sure of it, but for now, you have to know that you won't break the glass."

Cloud nodded.

 _I won't break it,_ Cloud thought, _I will not break it this time._ He took a deep breath before reaching out. He close his eyes before his fingers made contact with the cold surface. Then he lifted.

He opened his eyes to see that he was holding his cup, completely intact this time. His grip was secure, but not crushing.

 _I won't break it,_ he kept thinking, raising the cup to his lips, _It won't break._

"Good," Angeal said, "now do it ten thousand times more and you'll have it down. Cloud cracked a smile for the first time all day.

* * *

You're lucky I have like...six spare remotes Cloudy," Zack said, reprogramming his new one.

"I'm very lucky that you've lost two remotes since I moved in here," Cloud said.

"I'm positive one of them was stolen," Zack said, "I don't know how...I bet a turk."

"Because Turks are totally after your TV remotes," Cloud said dryly. Zack heard the fridge door close and a glass clink. He peeked inside the kitchen in time to see Cloud take a sip out of his orange juice...and smile.

"Alright Cloudy!" Zack said. With that, Cloud crushed the bottom of his sixth cup.

"Zack!" Cloud said.

"How was that _my_ fault?"

"You broke my concentration." Cloud frowned at his ruined cup, then shrugged and took another drink. It still held juice this time.


	15. Popping the Lens Back In

Cloud was in the middle of a call when SOLDIER Third Class Jerome Collins stepped in front of him. Cloud first assumed it was nothing, and tried sidestepping him. The building was crowded sometimes, especially after squads rotated out. Collins moved to stay in front of him. He was in confrontation mode.

Cloud didn't try again. Instead he focused on his stare, trying to make it cold and icy. He knew he succeeded when Collins swallowed. He used the moment to push his glasses back up his nose, using his middle finger.

"I'm glad to hear it Lieutenant," Cloud continued, as if this asshole couldn't hear him. "What other concerns do you have? Oh, yeah I can have that shipped out ASAP. You should receive a care package by 0800 tomorrow. Uh-huh, no problem. Base-Com out." Cloud pressed the mute button on his headset so he wouldn't receive anything but emergency calls.

"What?" Cloud said, now making it very clear he was speaking to the SOLDIER. Collins narrowed his eyes. Cloud had spoken to him once already as a Base-Com. He'd gotten the Field-Com position like most Thirds did: as punishment. He'd warmed up to it over time though.

He wondered what brought back the asshole streak.

"You're receiving training from Hewley and Sephiroth," Collins said, as if that explained everything.

"So..." Cloud prompted him to continue.

"So nobody else is getting this special treatment," Collins said. Cloud fought back his rage blush and instead decided to stand his ground.

"I'm learning a fighting style that better suits my size," Cloud argued, "Commander Hewley is one of the few SOLDIERS skilled at dual wielding and Commander Sephiroth carries a lighter weapon. By know they simply monitor drills and are setting a V.R arena for me to practice with." Collins narrowed his eyes.

"Just because you're stuck at ShinRa HQ all the time doesn't mean you should get special training," Collins reiterated.

"Actually...yes it does," Cloud argued, "I'd get this special training with or without Commander Hewley or Sephiroth. I. Need. It." Collins was quiet for a moment.

"So why do you get it with them rather than another trainer?" Collins asked. Cloud squinted at him for a moment before making his decision to answer. Collins seemed more envious of the company he had rather than the training, and, to be perfectly honest, that was forgivable.

"Well...I kinda indirectly asked them," Cloud said. Collins lost his aggressive stance and seemed a little off balance now. Cloud rushed in with his explanation.

"Fair trained me first because...we're roommates and all. He asked Commander Hewley to help me and Hewley agreed. Hewley asked Sephiroth to help me more." Collins seemed to be thinking this over.

"So...it seems to me that if you want training from a First Class...ask them?" Cloud tried. Collins nodded.

"I like the way you think Strife," Collins said, "sorry about...being a dick." At least he was honest about it.

"Nah, it's cool," Cloud said waving it off. This was the Collins he remembered talking to.

* * *

Zack came home to the now familiar sight of Cloud lying on his back gently tapping a balloon to keep it airborne. Cloud had developed a rhythm by now. Three soft pats that barely lifted it at all, then one harder hit to propel it to the ceiling.

"You look cozy," Zack said.

"I'm bored," Cloud corrected.

"When can you start training?" Zack asked.

"Wednesday," Cloud said, "Thank god they gave me back the phone. I may have started breaking stuff on purpose. Kunsel would have covered for me." Zack snickered, but let it lie.

"Is Angeal letting you into the V.R. room yet? He's pretty brutal with simulations."

"Thursday," Cloud said, "Sephiroth...helped."

"...I'm so sorry," Zack said.

"No you're not," Cloud said.

"You're right, I'm already texting Angeal to send me a video of your first time in." Cloud tiled his head back and batted the balloon towards Zack's face. He dodged it in slow motion.

"Hey Cloud...I wanted to ask you something," Zack said. Cloud sat up.

"It's...about us," Zack said. Cloud turned to face Zack more fully. They were moving painstakingly slow. Cloud made most of the first moves, but they were barely steps. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying how they were doing right now. The cuddles, the hand-holding, the playful kisses, they were all fine. They were just...not quite to the friendliness level Zack was prepared for.

But...if Cloud wasn't ready yet, Cloud wasn't ready yet. That's why he was asking.

"I know you're kind of a homebody, but...would you want to go to dinner tomorrow?" Cloud shrugged.

"Sure," Cloud said, "Like pizza, burritos?"

"No...I'm...I'm asking you out on a date," Zack said, "sit down...someone takes your order and brings it to your table."

"Oh... _oh_ ," Cloud looked at his feet for a moment, "...sure." Zack breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Cloud smile at the floor. It wasn't that he didn't like the at-home dates. He just...wanted to see if Cloud was willing to publicly share that they were in a relationship.

And the answer was yes.

* * *

Angeal let himself into Genesis's apartment, Sephiroth in tow behind him. Genesis closed his book with a sigh, before sitting up from his nearly upside-down position on the sofa.

"Help your boyfriend, Gen," Angeal said. Sephiroth stared out Genesis's bay windows as his fingers picked at his coat sleeve.

"Sit down darlings," Genesis said with a small grin. He was dating both of them after all. Sephiroth sank into the nearest chair, hand now fiddling with his lapels. Genesis cupped that hand. Sephiroth finally looked up.

"What happened?" he asked. Sephiroth pursed his lips.

"Angeal and I know you by now, Seph," Genesis said, "I have been your friend long enough to know that you're feeling inferior to me and Angeal. Tell me what happened." Sephiroth looked back to the window.

"A Third came up and asked me to help train him," Angeal said, "Sephiroth was in the room at the time." Genesis quirked an eyebrow. Sephiroth finally sighed.

"I like training Cloud," he said, "I know I'm intimidating, but Cloud warmed up to me, doesn't look at me like I'm..." he trailed off. Genesis patted his hand.

"I know," he said, "want me to help you?" Sephiroth blinked.

"You're going to hate me," Genesis said, "but let's make a date. 'Geal, you're our third wheel."

* * *

"Zack" Cloud sighed.

"Please, for me," Zack said, pulling out his most pleading stare. He knew it pissed Cloud off when he tried to act cute, but he also knew the look was irresistible.

Cloud huffed an irritated sigh...but closed his eyes. Zack took his hand and started to lead him down the street.

"I feel stupid," Cloud grumbled. Zack squeezed his hand and smiled when he felt Cloud squeeze back. Cloud heard a bell ring and the sound outside on the plate died away. Quiet conversations murmured around him and a smell like home invaded his senses.

"Open," Zack said. Cloud blinked his eyes.

"Remember this place?" Zack asked, a little nervously. Cloud smiled warmly.

"This is where you took me after we first met," Cloud said, "You promised me dinner." Cloud folded himself against Zack and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

* * *

Sephiroth looked nervous as they watched a few sets of Thirds sparring, hand-to-hand in a ring. It was mostly playful, a little banter and neither were really trying to win.

Therefore...they made a lot of mistakes.

"Relax," Genesis said, "Pick one to talk to first." Sephiroth was quiet for a long moment.

"Rollins?" he asked. Genesis was always bad at names, but he assumed it was the cute one with the curly black hair.

"What are you going to tell him?" Genesis asked.

"He needs to hold his fist right when the throws a punch or he might break his hand," Sephiroth said, "and he should probably just lean back rather than ducking, it's easier and less likely to let him get clipped due to his height"

"And you're ready for a demonstration?" Genesis asked. Sephiroth nodded, letting his messy bun bob with the motion. Only new thirds gawked at the hairstyle. Everyone else had seen it enough with Sephiroth sparred or was woken up in the middle of the night during missions. His black T-Shirt was regulation and worn by most gym members anyway.

"Relax your shoulders when you talk to him," Angeal said, "remember to breathe and word things like a suggestion. 'it might be better if'. Let him think he can try it and decide for himself." Sephiroth nodded.

Rollins and his spar partner fistbumped and climbed out to let the next pair in the ring. Sephiroth stood up and wandered over, trying almost too hard to make it look like he wasn't making a beeline towards the Third.

"He's right though," Genesis said, "they look at us like we're untouchable. I know I make a persona...but for Seph..." Angeal nodded. Watching as the Thrid's eyes widened, but he stood still. Sephiroth started talking.

"I hate propaganda," Angeal said. The Third still looked like he might be hyperventilating, but he was nodding at what Sephiroth was telling him.

"Exactly," Genesis said, "Actually makes me glad he trained Cloud now. I'm still jealous, mind you. But...for his sake it was a good thing."

"Wanna see the V.R. session we made for him?" Angeal asked.

"Yes," Genesis said, "how hard are you gonna be on him?"

"Depends on how he does tomorrow, we'll make the final touches after we see how he's recovered from the mako hit. Pretty brutal though. Didn't even _need_ a Sephiroth simulation."

"I need to see it then," Genesis said. Sephiroth and Rollins had moved to a punching bag and Sephiroth was demonstrating a good punch. Rollins was nodding more vigorously now.

"Oh, he's doing so good," Genesis said. He paused a moment. "Do you think...you'll ever ask Sephiroth out." Angeal shook his head.

"Nope," he said, "I mean...I could. I would and I'm pretty confident he'd say yes. However...I think it would be better for him if he asked me."

"Teddy bear," Genesis accused.

"Guilty as charged," Angeal said, grinning as Sephiroth showed Rollins good footwork for dodging, "make sure he knows to follow up on this. Rollins will remember it if he thinks Sephiroth will remember it."

"I'll tell him to ask Rollins how his punches are doing," Genesis said.

* * *

Cloud used Zack's shirt to polish his glasses and they meandered their way back to their apartment. Zack kept his arm around Cloud's shoulders. Both were full of comfort food and a bit of alcohol, but felt warm and comfy inside.

"Well Mr. Fair, I had fun tonight," Cloud said, "Shall I call you in the morning?" Zack chuckled and squeezed his shoulder. Cloud slid his glasses back in place.

"You certainly can Mr. Strife," Zack said, "though I have a confession to make."

"Oh my what is that?" Cloud asked.

"You," Zack started, "are devastatingly attractive with those glasses on." Cloud scoffed a little, but still smiled.

"And a brilliant conversationalist," Zack said, "but I have to admit I'm a sucker for a guy with pretty eyes."

"You also suck at flirting," Cloud said, "but I give you a 10 out of 10 on date planning."

"Best first date you've ever had?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said. Zack pumped his fist in the air in success and Cloud laughed at him again.

Both of them knew that the other was being sincere.


	16. Blurry Letters on the Bottom Line

_Please be advised that Basecom communications will be halted between the hours of 0900 and 1100 Midgar Central Time on Thursday July 17th. You are advised to leave a message if your usual check-in falls at this time. Direct all emergency calls to Commander Rhapsodos._

* * *

"A two hour V.R. training session?" A SOLDIER second asked.

"That's gotta be fuckin' brutal." The third on the other line said with a wince, "Think it's the mission ready test?"

"Nah, he's only just hit the enhancements. That's why he missed two weeks a while ago. Usually they wait about six months. Probably just a strength test. See where he lies y'know?"

"I hope the little guy makes it okay."

"Strife will be fine. Want me to ask him when he calls?" There was a long pause.

"Kinda."

* * *

"FUCK ME!" Cloud screeched, and dodged another blade. They were moving so fast he could hardly get an attack in. Which was the point.

Cloud had some very not nice words for Angeal and Sephiroth if he got out of this.

When. When he got out of this. It was so easy to forget this was all simulation. It was kinda fun at first. The first 30 minutes was basic stuff, letting him get used to how V.R. worked and having his normal swords back. After that it was pure hell. It just never stopped. Fangs, Thunderbirds, the halfway point was a baby fucking Malboro. And now...Tonberries. Three of the fuckers. Cloud wasn't sure he'd be up to forgiving them. There wasn't any mission parameters yet, just get there. He dreaded to think what they had dreamed up for up there.

He wouldn't be surprised if there was a full sized Nibel dragon at this point.

Cloud decided just standing and defending in the middle of these assholes wasn't getting him out, so he leaped up and out. He gave out a war cry on his way down.

* * *

Angeal let out one sadistic chuckle after Cloud yelled at the tonberries, but that was it. Both he and Sephiroth were taking notes.

"He's sloppy," Angeal said, "but...so far it's working."

"He hasn't been given much time to develop his own fighting style," Sephiroth said, "or at least I haven't. Given the mix of what he's learned I imagine it will always appear sloppy."

"Appear?" Angeal asked.

"He's only been hit once. He wore himself out with the tonberries, as expected, but otherwise he's gotten through very well," Sephiroth said, "he's using what we've taught more effectively than I hoped. Perhaps I should raise my expectations of him."

"Hmm..." Angeal noted as he watched Cloud's perfectly executed jump strike, "you may have a point there." Sephiroth looked up at his pause.

"Do you want to turn it up?" Angeal asked with a wicked smirk.

"We have tortured him a lot," Sephiroth said.

"Do you think he can't take it?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth thought a long time.

"Just a little bit," he agreed.

* * *

Zack was a little weirded out when Gen asked if he wanted to hang out while Cloud was in the V.R. Room. He said yes, but was a little wary. Gen tended to be...kind of hot and cold around him. Like he didn't know how to act when they were alone.

Zack couldn't keep the nervous tap out of his feet, he jumped when he felt Genesis pat his shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Genesis said, "Angeal promised he wouldn't kill him. Seph wouldn't let him anyway."

"I know," Zack said, "I just can't help it."

A long pause stretched between them. Genesis sat up a little more, making his coat creak a little.

"How is it going...between the two of you?" He asked. Zack gave him a look.

"Between me and Angeal?" Zack asked. Genesis laughed.

"Between you and Cloud." Genesis corrected. Zack coughed.

"Oh...it's going...well I think."

"You think?" Genesis asked.

"Well...Cloud's always been kinda quiet and shy," Zack said, "he's got a lot of pride too and that made it tough when he first started. Not a good combo for meeting friends. We've been going slow. I don't mind it...I just...we're good. I should have just left it there."

"You have to push him?" Genesis guessed.

"Sometimes," Zack said, "I don't want to push too far. He's my friend still, I'm not gonna lose that. It's just...you know my nickname for him?"

"Chocobo Head?"

"No," Zack corrected, "Spike."

"You have twelve nicknames for him. I had to be sure," Genesis said, but his grin said he didn't mind.

"It's correct it more ways than one," Zack explained, "He's...he's got a lot of defenses around them. I'm just taking them one at a time...but like I said I don't mind. He can be...he is very sweet."

"Is he a good kisser?" Genesis asked.

"Yes," Zack said.

"Good," Genesis replied, "not that it's any of my business...but if you think he's a good kisser then it's going fine." Zack debated if asking would get him burned or not, then decided he could dodge it.

"Is Angeal a good kisser?" Zack asked.

"The best," Genesis replied, "Sephiroth needs just a little work though." Genesis had never seen Zack turn so red before.

* * *

 _Head northeast towards the village. Get rid of the main threat to it and return to the crossroads to end the simulation._

The directions were clear, but Cloud was wary. Angeal's voice had nearly interrupted the program. It made him suspicious. Well...more suspicious than he was already. He didn't like this. He had a feeling something had changed.

He took three steps in, past the main town hall of what looked like a knockoff Kalm and then stopped.

"You are fucking shitting me," Cloud deadpanned.

* * *

"I was saving this for the second time he tried it," Angeal explained, "Last mission I had to take care of one of Scarlet's machines after it malfunctioned. This is like replica of it."

"I will blame you for this one," Sephiroth said. Cloud cocked his head at the mechanical monster until it attacked him. He dodged nicely, but seemed at a loss at how to attack. Angeal chuckled at his handiwork.

"Think he can handle it?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth was quiet for a moment.

"I think he's studying it," Sephiroth said. Angeal watched more closely.

"He already knows he probably can't just tear it apart," Sephiroth said, "He could...but he's tired, and instinct tells him he can't. He's looking for an easier way."

Cloud did a small roll towards the side of the robot and sliced up as he stood. Angeal smiled at it.

"He's going for the fuel lines," he said, "cutting off power."

"Very smart," Sephiroth agreed, "It's twice his size, but he focuses on the weaknesses.

Cloud cut one more before the bot landed a hit. It was hard enough to make Cloud hit the side of the wall of the V.R. Room simulation be damned. Cloud dropped one of his swords

"Okay," Angeal said, "that's enough."

"Wait." Angeal looked over at Sephiroth. Sephiroth was watching Cloud intently. Angeal followed his gaze.

Cloud stood up, an eery look in his eye.

"I think it's a limit break," Sephiroth said. Cloud leapt up once, bringing his remaining sword down as hard as he could.

The blow tore off most of the robot's left side...and shattered the blade. The robot toppled over, and Angeal ended the program there.

* * *

They came down to fetch him from the room as quickly as they could. Cloud had removed the headset and was looking at his broken sword in a bit of a daze.

"I thought I had to get to the crossroads," Cloud said.

"To be honest, you weren't supposed to beat it," Angeal said.

"Sorry about your sword," Cloud said to Sephiroth.

"It is your sword," Sephiroth corrected him, "and we can get you another." Cloud blinked a little blearily.

"Was that...your first limit break?" Angeal asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said. He nearly fell over when Angeal wrapped an arm around him.

"Cloud that's amazing!" Angeal said.

"It is?" Cloud seemed to wake up a little.

"A limit break is not a small thing," Sephiroth said, "It is a body's reaction against irreversible harm...even death. A gift from the planet that not everyone will ever unlock."

"Oh," Cloud said, "can I get my headset back now?" Angeal laughed at him.

"I think you need to sit down for a bit first," Angeal said.

* * *

Zack wouldn't stop touching him as Angeal showed him the last few minutes of his session. His hands were on this shoulder, clapping his back, ruffling his hair...holding his hand.

Cloud liked it...he was glad Zack seemed more interested in the screen though.

After about five minutes it hit him. He had a fucking limit break. That was...incredible. Cloud kind of felt like a badass watching himself. He'd seen Zack have one once before. It seemed terrifying...but actually having one wasn't as scary as it seemed.

"We need to celebrate," Zack said.

"You know tradition," Angeal said, "I set the session, so I buy."

"I helped," Sephiroth pointed out.

"So cover the tip," Angeal said.

"Do I get to come?" Genesis asked, "I'm bored of sitting here waiting for calls that never come."

"Up to Cloud," Angeal said.

"I don't mind," Cloud said, squeezing Zack's hand back as he was dragged forward.

* * *

Cloud balked a little when one of his check-in calls how his training that morning went. Zack took the opportunity to bellow "He had a limit break!"

Cloud buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Cloud really was tired when evening pulled around. It was a hard session. Angeal admitted he went too hard, but that he was very impressed with Cloud.

"You will be in Second Class very soon," Angeal said. Cloud was elated...and then had a sad thought. He might not be Basecom for long after that. He shook it off. He always knew this was a temporary placement. He just didn't think he'd get attached to it.

Zack hummed as he puttered about and got ready for bed. He had a mission early the next morning and he wanted a good night sleep. He smiled as he heard Cloud humming in the shower. He pulled out the book he had been reading. He loved teen novels still. He'd never get tired of them.

He was two pages in when he heard a knock. He looked up.

A damp Cloud was standing in his doorway.

"Hey," Cloud said, "I know you're leaving early tomorrow...but...I was wondering...if you didn't mind...can I sleep...with you...tonight?" Zack looked at him for a long time.

"I mean-" Cloud started.

"Yes," Zack said. Cloud blinked. Zack moved over and patted the mattress. Cloud came over, blushing a little bit. He crawled under the sheets when Zack pulled them back.

In a few minutes Zack had a soft, sleeping, cuddly Cloud next to him, with his ever so soft snores he was used to hearing through a wall. Zack ran his fingers through blonde locks with a stupid smile on his face.


End file.
